Ties of friendship
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: While on patrol, Alonzo discovers something about Coricopat that no one else knows. Alonzo wants to be Cori's friend,to find out more about the secretive Tom, but when Cori's life is put in danger, how far will Alonzo go to save him?
1. Mysterious sighting

Okay, new fic! This is a Coricopat/Alonzo slash, so if you don't like slash don't read it and please don't comment…

I don't own Cats unfortunately,

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Alonzo looked over at the yard as he stood on the tyre.

"Hello, Lonzo,"

"Hey, Munkus," Alonzo smiled at his silver black striped friend as Munkustrap came to stand beside him. Munkustrap cast his gaze over the yard.

"How is everything?" Munkustrap asked.

"Quiet, as always," Alonzo chuckled. "Save for the kittens being trouble as always," A smile came onto Munkustrap's lips.

"As always," Munkustrap laughed softly. Munkustrap stretched and settled down on the tyre, Alonzo settled down beside him. They both looked out over the yard. Bomba and Tugger were shamelessly flirting as Tugger's fan kits; Etcetera, Electra, Jemima and Victoria tried to get his attention.

"How can you put up with him being your brother?" Alonzo asked Munkustrap, nodding to Tugger. Munkustrap laughed.

"Um…well," Munkustrap smirked. "I really don't know, he's just my brother," Munkustrap gave a laugh.

There was a loud bang before a small Tuxedo ran through the clearing, panic written over his face.

"Um?" Alonzo murmured, watching as his little cousin ran through the clearing.

"Mistoffelees, you are so dead!" Munkustrap and Alonzo watched as Plato ran through the clearing after Misto, his red tail smoking slightly.

"Oh…that's not good,"

"I'm guessing I have to go deal with that?" Munkustrap sighed. Alonzo grinned.

"Thanks, Munk," Munkustrap sighed and slipped off the tyre, going to find Plato and Misto before the red Tom killed the conjurer.

Alonzo looked around the yard, smiling slightly at occupants. Demeter and Bomba were now dozing in the sun as Tugger entertained his fan-club. Pounce and Tumble were wrestling. Cassandra was asleep outside of her den; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sneaking back into the yard. Jenny, Skimble, Asp and Jelly were keeping an eye on the kittens as they talked to one another. Admetus was asleep on the old cupboard, on his back, his head dangling off the side of the cupboard, his mouth open. Alonzo smirked.

That was a look.

Alonzo turned his attention as two cats moved through the clearing as one.

It was the mystic twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. They were different, a little weird, and they were always together. Alonzo startled as a pair of dark green eyes landed on him, looking amused. Alonzo stared at the male twin as Coricopat's lips twisted into a grin before he walked away with his twin.

Weird.

Alonzo found himself staring after Coricopat as he and his twin settled down on the sun warmed ground in front of their den. Tantomile sat while Cori stretched out leisurely on his stomach across the ground.

The twins were a mystery to a lot of the yard. Munkustrap was pretty close to both of them, he was basically Cori's best friend…but no one else really knew about the twins. They kept to themselves, they were mystics, they had been abandoned at the yard when they were little, both of them starved and neglected.

But that was all.

They kept to themselves, they moved as one, they had visions and warned the yard of danger and when Old Deuteronomy arrived…but that was all. Alonzo frowned, looking closer at the twins.

Who were they?

Who were they really?

Alonzo startled once more as Coricopat's dark green eyes landed on him once more. Cori just turned his head away, his eyes closing as he dozed off.

"Why are you staring at Coricopat?" Alonzo nearly leapt out of his skin as Munkustrap's voice sounded by his ear.

"Jeez, Munk…don't do that!" Alonzo gasped, paw over his heart. Munkustrap grinned.

"Well, why were you staring?"

"I was thinking,"

"About what?"

"No one, other than you, knows much about Coricopat and Tantomile,"

"Hmm…I know about Coricopat, and I know some things about Tanto…but I'm closer to Cori," Munkustrap said slowly. Alonzo looked at Coricopat and Tantomile.

"If you want to find out more about the twins, I'd talk to Cori," Munkustrap suggested quietly.

"Why not Tantomile?"

"She gets moody,"

"I heard that!" Tantomile's voice suddenly snapped. Munkustrap flinched, smiling at her sheepishly as Cori laughed. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap and gave a smile.

"I think you're doomed,"

"I think I am too," Munkustrap gave a small smile, looking back at Tantomile, who was glaring at him.

"Yep…she's going to kill me,"

"Hmm, I think Demeter would kill her if she killed you though,"

"Aha, yes, true…maybe I am safe?"

"But then again, Demeter may agree with Tanto,"

"Oh…yeah…damn," Munkustrap looked sheepish and a little scared.

"You wuss,"

"Shut up you," Munkustrap laughed, tackling Alonzo. They tussled on the ground, growling playfully at each other before the kittens joined in.

Later on, Alonzo ran towards the west from his den…he had overslept and now he was late.

"Careful," Alonzo skidded to a stop as a copper, silver and white figure leapt out of his way.

"Oh…sorry, Cori," Alonzo said, staring at the calico Tom. Cori sighed, smoothing out his fur slightly.

"Hey, where's Tantomile?" Alonzo asked, noticing the other wasn't with Cori. Cori stiffened slightly.

"She's, uh, sleeping," Cori murmured. Alonzo nodded, noticing Cori's…offish behaviour.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Walking," Cori bit, his green eyes blazing. "Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be," and with that he stalked off.

"Jeez, what is wrong with that Tom?" Alonzo growled slightly as Cori disappeared. Alonzo just shook his head and walked off to do his patrols.

He yawned as dawn approached and he made his final rounds. He heard some human music coming from near the gates of the yard and went to go investigate. He saw some humans sitting outside the gate, listening to music…but what surprised him most was a figure hiding just out of view of the humans, what surprised him was the Tom dancing hip hop along to the music.

_Yo VIP let's kick it_

_Ice ice baby (x2)  
>All right stop collaborate and listen<br>Ice is back with my brand new invention  
>Something grabs a hold of me tightly<br>Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
>Will it ever stop yo I don't know<br>Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
>To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal<br>Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
>Dance go rush to the speaker that booms<br>I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
>Deadly when I play a dope melody<br>Anything less than the best is a felony  
>Love it or leave it you better gain weight<br>You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
>If there was a problem yo I'll solve it<br>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it  
><em>

_Ice ice baby vanillla (x4)_

_Now that the party is jumping  
>With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin'<br>Quick to the point to the point no faking  
>I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon<br>Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
>I go crazy when I hear a cymbal<br>And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo  
>I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo<br>Rollin' in my 5.0  
>With my rag-top down so my hair can blow<br>The girlies on standby waving just to say hi  
>Did you stop no I just drove by<br>Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
>I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block<br>The block was dead  
>Yo so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue<br>Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
>Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis<br>Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
>Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine<br>Reading for the chumps on the wall  
>The chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight balls<br>Gunshots rang out like a bell  
>I grabbed my nine all I heard were shells<br>Falling on the concrete real fast  
>Jumped in my car slammed on the gas<br>Bumpet to bumper the avenue's packed  
>I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack<br>Police on the scene you know what I mean  
>They passed me up confronted all the dope fiends<br>If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
>Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it<br>_

_Ice ice baby vanillla (x4)_

_Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
>Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it<br>My town that created all the bass sound  
>Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground<br>'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
>Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel<br>Conducted and formed  
>This is a hell of a concept<br>We make it hype and you want to step with this  
>Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja<br>Cut like a razor blade so fast other DJs say damn  
>If my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram<br>Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
>Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice<br>If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
>Check out the hook while Shay revolves it<em>

_Ice ice baby vanilla  
>Ice ice baby (oh-oh) vanilla<br>Ice ice baby vanilla  
>Ice ice baby vanilla ice<br>Yo man let's get out of here  
>Word to your mother<br>Ice ice baby too cold  
>Ice ice baby too cold too cold (x2)<br>Ice ice baby_

Alonzo stared in shock as he watched Coricopat flawlessly dance through the hip-hop moves that he had only seen humans do…and he was amazed. Cori was awesome!

Alonzo was confused though.

Why hadn't Cori ever showed this side of himself before?

Alonzo was determined to find out.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yes or No?

Song is Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice :P

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. A friendship?

Alonzo watched as the humans went away, taking the music with them, though Cori still continued to dance. Alonzo quickly made his way over to Cori, who had his eyes closed as he continued through the flawless dancing.

"Cori?" Cori startled, stopping, his eyes snapping open as he stared at Alonzo.

"What…what did you see?" Cori asked, panting slightly.

"Cori, you are awesome!" Alonzo breathed. Cori blinked, staring at Alonzo.

"Why haven't you ever shown us this?" Alonzo asked him, walking closer to Cori. "None of the other Jellicles can do this, it was absolutely amazing!"

"Alonzo," Cori sighed, turning to walk away. Alonzo leapt forward, grabbing Cori's arm. Cori gave a slight hiss and Alonzo moved his paw, his honey eyes widening as he spotted a dark bruise on Cori's arm.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I hit my arm on a junk pile," Cori muttered, rubbing his arm. Alonzo eyed the bruise. It looked like someone had grabbed his arm tightly. Alonzo decided to let it go.

"Cori, your dancing is amazing, how come you've never shown us that?" Cori shrugged, looking away.

"You have to teach me, Cori, please!" Alonzo laughed. Cori looked back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Cori, you have no idea how awesome it was," Alonzo told Cori, grinning.

"You have to show the others,"

"No," Cori said immediately. "Alonzo, there is a reason no one dances like this,"

"Because they're not good at it!" Alonzo cried out. "Cori, you have to show them!"

"No…" Cori sighed.

"Can you teach me?" Alonzo asked. Cori looked at him, unbelieving.

"Come on, Cori, please, you have no idea how awesome you are," Cori sighed but gave a small smile, looking at Alonzo.

"Fine…sure it won't get in the way of your protector duties?"

"Nah," Alonzo grinned, pleased that Cori was going to teach him how to do that…and that he was actually going to hang out with Cori.

"Tomorrow, this time then," Cori smirked before he walked away. Alonzo grinned and bounced back to his den, going to get some much needed sleep. The next day, Alonzo walked out of his den, finding Cori was already on the tyre, asleep with his head on Tantomile's back. Alonzo stretched out and settled down on the warm ground in front of his den.

He was woken a few hours later as a foot poked his side. He hissed and went to swipe but his paw was grabbed.

"Now, that was uncalled for, Alonzo," Alonzo opened his eyes and looked up at the amused Coricopat who had his wrist held firmly in his paw.

"Oh…Cori, sorry," Alonzo breathed. Cori let go of his wrist, stretching out his arms. Alonzo got to his feet.

"You ready?" Cori asked, a small smile on his face.

"Of course," Alonzo grinned, his smile faltered as he caught sight of the darkened bruise on Cori's arm.

"You're not going to tell me the truth about how you got that, are you?" Alonzo asked, following after Coricopat. Cori stiffened slightly but kept walking.

"No," He answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern you,"

"It's not Tantomile, is it?" Alonzo asked, remembering Cori's offish behaviour about her the night before.

"Bast, no," Cori laughed. "She'd never do that…she just likes to pull my tail,"

"Um…"

"Never mind, Lonzo," Cori laughed, glancing back at him. They came to a deserted part of the clearing.

"I hope you're ready for this," Cori smiled, his eyes shining. Alonzo smirked.

"Bring it on, Cori," Alonzo laughed. Cori smirked.

"Get ready then," Cori laughed.

A few hours later, Alonzo dropped the floor, exhausted. Cori gave one more leap, landing neatly on his paws.

"I told you to be ready for this," Cori said, grinning, as he looked at the exhausted Alonzo. Cori settled himself down on the ground as Alonzo panted furiously.

"H-How d-do you do this?" Alonzo gasped, looking tiredly at Cori. Cori shrugged.

"It's just what I do," Cori said, not looking at all exhausted, unlike Alonzo. Alonzo groaned as he sat up, his muscles protesting the movement. Cori smirked at him. Alonzo caught the look.

"Shush you!" Alonzo growled slightly. Cori laughed. Cori stretched out as Alonzo tried to sit up. Alonzo finally managed to sit up and looked around.

"Wow…how long have we been dancing?"

"Three hours," Cori yawned, stretching. Cori stood up and offered his paw. Alonzo took it and Cori hauled him to his feet.

"We should get back," Cori said. Alonzo nodded and followed Cori back towards the main clearing. They were walking through a small clearing when the kittens suddenly ran through and Etcetera fell to the ground. Cori paused, looking at the crying kitten before he walked over to her.

"Cetty," Cori murmured. Etcetera sniffled, lifting up her arms.

"Cori, it hurts," She sobbed, looking at her scraped knee. Cori bent down, scooping the Queen-kit into his arms.

"Come on, guys," Cori told the others. Alonzo was amazed at how they quickly crowded around him, grabbing his tail and elbows as they followed him.

"Coming, Alonzo?" Cori asked, grinning. Alonzo blinked and followed Cori and the kittens back to Jenny's den. Cori ducked inside first, when Alonzo entered; he had already set Etcetera on the nest, where Jenny was looking over her knee. Cori sat down on a cushion and the kittens immediately crowded around him, fighting to sit on his lap.

"Calm down," He laughed, itching at Tumble's and Pouncival's ears before he went on to scratch behind Electra's and Jemima's.

"Thank you for bringing them back, Cori," Jenny told him while she bandaged up Etcetera's knee.

"Any time, Jenny,"

"Do you mind looking after them for just a while?" Jenny asked him. "I have to go see Jelly about something,"

"It's fine, Jenny," Cori smiled, he laughed as Tumble leapt onto his back. Jenny smiled and left. Alonzo watched as Cori tussled with the kittens while Etcetera watched, giggling.

Alonzo was amazed, he never knew the kittens liked Cori…or that Cori looked after the kittens.

"I'm pretty sure it's time for your nap, kittens," Cori grinned, holding Pouncival away from him. He was greeted by a round of groans.

"Come on," Cori laughed.

"Are you going to stay, Cori?" Pouncival asked, pouting.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" The kittens all chorused. Cori laughed and settled down on the nest. The kittens all immediately crowded his sides, Pouncival draped himself across Cori's back. The kittens were soon all asleep.

"Why so surprised, Alonzo?" Cori's voice suddenly interrupted Alonzo's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Why so surprised, Alonzo?" Cori asked once more, staring at him. "You were surprised when the kittens acted warmly to me,"

"I-I just didn't know that you were the kittens friend, Cori," Alonzo told him. Cori smiled.

"No…not a lot of Jellicles know that…not that they've bothered finding out," Alonzo looked at Cori sadly.

"Sorry, Cori,"

"S'alright, Alonzo," Cori murmured, closing his eyes, turning his head away.

"No, Cori, it's not okay!" Cori looked back at Alonzo.

"You deserve better than how we've been treating you," Alonzo said. Cori smiled.

"You're talking to me, Lonzo…it's a start," Cori smiled. Alonzo smiled back. Jenny walked in a little while later, finding Cori asleep with the kittens curled up against him. Alonzo was watching over them. Jenny smiled.

"How did they behave, Alonzo?" Jenny asked softly.

"They were great, Jen," Alonzo smiled at her, before looking back at the kittens and Cori.

"You seemed surprised, Alonzo," Jenny said.

"What do you mean, Jenny?"

"When the kittens all crowded Cori and climbed all over him…you seemed surprised that they even touched him,"

"I was surprised," Alonzo admitted. "I had no idea that Cori and the kittens were so close,"

"No one really knows that Cori and the kittens are close," Jenny sighed sadly. "Which is a shame, seeing how the kittens adore Cori," Alonzo nodded as Cori yawned and stretched, looking around before gently detangling himself from all of the kittens. Cori stood up and stretched, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'll see you later, Jenny,"

"Of course, Cori," Jenny smiled, giving a meaningful look to Alonzo as Alonzo followed Cori out.

"Cori,"

"Mm?"

"Um…" Alonzo stammered, unsure of what to say. Cori glanced at him.

"Lonzo?"

"You're a cool guy, Cori," Alonzo said finally, smiling. Cori gave a quirk of a smile.

"Thanks, Lonz…you're a good friend," Cori murmured quietly.

"Are you alright, Cori?" Alonzo asked, worried. Cori gave a nod, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Yeah…you're just one of the first cats I can call a friend,"

"What about Munkus?"

"I said one of the first," Cori smiled. "One that isn't the tribe protector who sees the best in everyone,"

"…except for Tugger," Alonzo had to add, grinning. Cori laughed.

"Yes, true…except for Tugger," Cori laughed.

"Tugger…what?" Cori and Alonzo froze when Tugger walked out from behind a junk pile.

"Alonzo…what are you doing with _him_?" Tugger asked, looking at Cori weirdly. Cori just lowered his head, looking at the ground.

"Talking to my friend," Alonzo said coldly. Tugger smirked, looping his paws in his belt.

"Him…your friend?" Tugger laughed. Alonzo looked at Cori, watching as Cori's shoulders slumped sadly.

"Tugger, shut up," Alonzo hissed. Cori looked at Alonzo, his dark green eyes sad. Tugger looked at them both.

"Lonz, Cori's a freak…even you've said that,"

"I have not!" Alonzo cried out, shocked. Never had he said that Cori was a freak. Never! Alonzo looked at Cori, seeing the hurt and angry dark green eyes staring straight at him. Alonzo could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"Cori, I never said that, I swear I didn't!"

"Whatever," Cori muttered, turning and walking away.

"Cori!" Alonzo cried out as Cori walked away from him.

"Go back to your other friends!" Cori spat back over his shoulder as he walked off. Alonzo stared after Cori, shocked. Alonzo rounded on Tugger.

"Why would you say that?" Alonzo yelled at Tugger. "I've never said that about Cori!"

"Yeah…and?"

"Tugger!" Alonzo hissed, his hackles rising in his anger. Tugger raised an eyebrow.

"You're not telling me that you're actually his friend?"

"Yeah, Tugger, I am…was…" Alonzo murmured. Alonzo's honey eyes flashed angrily.

"I was trying to be his friend, Tugger!" Alonzo yelled. "He has no one other than Munkus and his sister!"

"Cause he's a freak,"

"Oh that's it!" Alonzo yelled, lunging at Tugger. They got into a heated and vicious fight, the vicious being mostly on Alonzo's end as he clawed and bit at Tugger furiously. Tugger was fighting back as hard as he could, snapping and clawing at Alonzo, managing to catch the black and white Tom against the chest…Alonzo returned the favour by sinking his fangs deep into Tugger's shoulder, making Tugger yowl loudly.

"HEY!" Alonzo was yanked away from the bleeding Tugger. Munkustrap was standing between the two fighting Toms, his arms spread out to stop them. Admetus stood holding Alonzo while Plato had hold of Tugger.

"What's going on here?" Munkustrap demanded to know, his blue eyes furious. Tugger and Alonzo just glared at each other, panting, as pain tore through their wounds.

"Fine," Munkustrap growled. "Off to the infirmary, both of you!" Munkustrap ordered, pushing them in the direction of Jenny's den. Alonzo and Tugger stumbled off towards Jenny's den, walking across the clearing. Alonzo looked around, ignoring the Jellicles who were muttering about Alonzo's and Tugger's state. Alonzo's honey eyes rested on one cat, who was sitting beside his twin.

His and Cori's eyes met before Cori looked away, looking at his paws. Alonzo looked away as he was ushered into the infirmary.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Second chapter! Those lovely reviews you gave me inspired me to write this quicker!

Sorry for making Tugger somewhat of an ass...but it was needed for this :P

I'm glad you like it so far!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Cori's secret

Alonzo watched as Cori walked across the yard, head lowered, and sighed. Cori hadn't spoken to him since that day Alonzo and Tugger had gotten into the fight. They had only been friends for a little more than a day…then Tugger ruined it all.

"Lonz?" Alonzo barely lifted his head from where it was resting on his paws.

"Alonzo…come on, you know I had to yell at you,"

"It's not that, Munk," Alonzo interrupted.

"What then?"

"The fact Coricopat hasn't spoken to me since Tugger lied to him…it's been five days, Munk," Alonzo mumbled. A paw rested on his shoulder and Alonzo looked up at Munkus.

"I've tried to talk to him," Alonzo sighed, sitting up. "Tantomile either glares at me and won't let me see him, or he just walks off…he won't listen to me, Munkus…no matter how hard I try to tell him I never said those things," Munkustrap frowned, hating to see his friend so upset.

"You became close with him, didn't you?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"He's such a good friend, Munkus…I regret not finding that out sooner," Alonzo murmured, lying back down and placing his head on his paws.

"There's so much that the others don't know about him," Munkustrap put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder before getting to his feet.

He knew what he was going to do to fix the friendship between Alonzo and Cori.

Tugger smirked as his fan club was ushered off by Jenny, who glared at him.

"She really dislikes you," Misto murmured from where he stood beside Tugger. Tugger shrugged.

"Don't forget Jenny is the one who will look after you when you're sick, Tugger…it's probably not the best idea to…flirt with her kittens,"

"I wasn't flirting with Tumble and Pounce!" Tugger said shocked, though he grinned. Misto raised an eyebrow before sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm going to go see Tantomile…at least she's sane," Misto said as he walked off, shaking his head. Tugger yawned and stretched, playing and flirting with the kittens had tired him out…especially with Etcetera screaming her lungs out and hugging him.

"Tugger,"

"Hey, big brother," Tugger grinned lazily at his only and older brother. Munkustrap just stared at him, watching as Tugger stretched out happily.

"Tugger…you need to tell Cori that you lied about what Alonzo said,"

"Why?" Tugger yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Because I said so," Munkustrap growled. Tugger lowered his arms and looked at him.

"Seriously, Munkus?" Tugger asked, a smug smirk making its way onto his face again.

"Yes," Munkustrap hissed.

"No," Tugger recoiled suddenly at the look of anger of Munkustrap's face. He knew Munkustrap was dangerous to mess with when he was in this mood. Tugger turned and went to run when Munkustrap leapt forward, gripping onto one of Tugger's ears tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tugger yelped as Munkustrap began dragging him across the yard by his ear. The other Jellicles turned to watch as Tugger was dragging, yelping, across the yard by Munkustrap. The Jellicles smiled as they watched the unusual scene.

Cori sat on the ground in front of his and Tantomile's den, his tail tracing patterns in the dirt.

"Cori," Cori lifted his head and was shocked to see Munkustrap holding the complaining Tugger's ear.

"Tugger has something he needs to say," Munkustrap growled at Tugger. Cori tilted his head, confused, as Tugger yelped as Munkustrap gave his ear an extra yank.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Tugger cried out.

Alonzo lay sprawled out on the tyre, his honey eyes watching the yard, looking for any sign of danger.

"Alonzo?" Alonzo lifted his head at the sound of the timid voice. Alonzo looked around, seeing a nervous looking calico beside him.

"Cori," Alonzo said, shocked, as he sat up.

"Lonz, I'm sorry," Cori whispered. Alonzo tilted his head.

"F-For what?" Alonzo asked.

"I-I should have believed you when you told me that you didn't say those things," Cori said, moving to sit on the tyre beside Alonzo. Alonzo looked at him.

"I could tell you were telling the truth…but, I'm so used to being…" Cori trailed off.

"You knew I was telling the truth?" Alonzo questioned softly.

"Yeah…one of my mystic abilities," Cori gave a small smile. "I was just so used to everyone shunning me, I just believed you said it…even though I could feel you were telling the truth,"

"Cori, I don't think you're weird or a freak," Alonzo said. "Yeah, I thought you were different…but I never saw you as a freak," Cori nodded.

"I know that now, Alonzo…thank you," Cori smiled. Alonzo hugged his friend tightly. Cori stiffened slightly before hugging Alonzo back. Alonzo smiled as he listened to the low purr that was rumbling from Cori's chest.

"Hey, I think you need to give me another dancing lesson," Alonzo laughed quietly in Cori's ear. Cori laughed.

"Yeah…you're terrible,"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Cori laughed as Alonzo tackled him off the tyre, wrestling with him. Alonzo looked up, catching eyes with Munkustrap who was smiling at them both. Alonzo grinned at him before going back to wrestling with Cori, the other Jellicles watching on, mystified.

Three days later, Alonzo and Cori were walking to meet up in the deserted clearing to the west. Alonzo grinned as he saw Cori.

"Hey, Cori!"

"Hey, Lonzo," Cori smiled as he approached his friend. Alonzo frowned, his honey eyes narrowing as he caught sight of a large bruise on Cori's hip.

"Cori, what's that?" Alonzo asked, indicating to his hip. Cori looked at his hip, seeming surprised to see the bruise there.

"I didn't know it bruised," Cori murmured.

"Cori?"

"It's nothing, Alonzo…I just got into a tussle with a stray," Cori said lightly. Alonzo frowned, not fully believing him. Cori smiled at him. Alonzo sighed.

"Alright, alright," Alonzo muttered before smiling. "Are we starting?"

"Of course," Cori laughed. Cori slowly showed Alonzo through the moves, explaining them before they both tried.

Alonzo stumbled on one of the moves, tripping forward into Cori's arms.

"Um…oops," Alonzo laughed, embarrassed as he looked up from where he had landed in Cori's arms, his face near Cori's chest. Cori was looking down at Alonzo, looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Alonzo stood up.

"Sorry, Cori,"

"It's alright," Alonzo tilted his head, detecting a small blush on Cori's cheeks…but decided to say nothing. Cori gave a small smile and went back to dancing.

An hour later, Cori called for the stop to the lesson. Alonzo was panting; Cori was idly smoothing his fur back down.

"You really like to kill me with this, don't you?" Alonzo panted. Cori laughed.

"Damn…you guessed," Cori laughed. Alonzo laughed as well. Alonzo stretched, looking around.

"Wow…it's almost twilight," Alonzo yawned. Cori smiled, looking around the yard.

"It is," He said softly.

"What is it, Cori?" Alonzo asked, seeing the content look on Cori's face.

"Twilight is the best time of the day for mystics," Cori said, smiling, as he looked back to Alonzo.

"Why?"

"I don't know…but at twilight we just feel…elated," Cori breathed, his dark green eyes sparkling. Alonzo smiled at Cori's facial expression, at the slight dreaminess across his face. Alonzo pulled Cori into a hug, holding his friend close. Cori wrapped his arms around Alonzo, returning the hug. Alonzo was purring softly, as was Cori, as he rested his head against Cori's. Cori stiffened suddenly, breaking out of the hug, looking around.

"What is it?" Alonzo asked softly, watching Cori's ears swivel, his face blank.

"We're being watched," Cori said, his green eyes narrowing as he looked towards a pile of junk, trying to seek out who was watching them. The fur on the back of Alonzo's neck prickled as he sensed the eyes on him. He pushed Coricopat behind him, arms spread out and honey eyes piercing the yard, trying to find who was watching them. Cori was peering out from behind Alonzo, his paws softly gripping onto Alonzo's back fur.

"Can you sense who it is?" Alonzo asked quietly, knowing that Cori could read and tell whenever someone was approaching and could tell who it was…he had found out when Cori had been avoiding him.

"…no," Cori murmured, sounding confused. "They're still watching us…but I can't get a read on who it is,"

A few minutes later, Cori relaxed.

"They're gone," Cori said. Alonzo relaxed, lowering his arms. Cori looked around, seeming a little shaken.

"Hey, Cori, relax, it's okay," Alonzo said as he saw his friend shaking.

"W-Why couldn't I sense them?" Cori asked, looking at Alonzo. "I knew they were there but I don't know who they were," Alonzo put his paw on Cori's upper arm, gently giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine, Cori," Alonzo soothed. Cori sighed, nodding.

"Come on, let's get back," Alonzo said. Cori nodded and followed Alonzo back to the main clearing, occasionally glancing over his shoulder, frowning.

A few days later, Alonzo watched as Cori headed towards the yard gates. Alonzo got to his feet, leaving Admetus and Plato confused as he ran towards Cori.

"Hey, Cori!" Cori turned and looked at Alonzo.

"Oh, hey, Lonzo," Cori smiled.

"Where are you going?" Alonzo asked, confused. As far as he knew, Cori had nothing outside of the yard.

"I was, uh…um, I was…" Cori sighed, breaking off. "I was going to see my human, Alonzo,"

"Y-You have a human?" Alonzo asked, shocked.

"Yeah…not a lot of cats know, and that's how I wanted to keep it," Cori shrugged. Alonzo blinked.

"But…you're not wearing a collar…" Alonzo said, confused. Cori smiled.

"Good thing about my human, she doesn't want to force one on me," Cori smiled fondly.

"Do you want to meet her, Lonz?" Cori asked suddenly. "She's just a human kit, but she's sweet," Alonzo gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright…I'm just going to tell Munkus," Cori nodded and waited by the gates as Alonzo ran off to tell Munkustrap. He arrived back moments later.

"Let's go," He grinned. Cori smiled and led the way. They arrived at a small, brick home with a nice, well tended to garden with a stone path leading up to the front door. Cori trotted up the front path with Alonzo followed. Cori scratched at the door, meowing loudly. The door opened and a small girl with brown curls stood in the doorway. She looked down and gasped.

"Binx!" She squealed, bending down and picking Cori up, hugging him tightly. Cori was purring, nuzzling her little face happily.

"Oohh, who's your little friend, Binx?" The girl said, noticing Alonzo.

"Mummy, Binx is home!" The girl called, carrying Cori inside.

"Come on in, Binx's friend," The girl beamed as Alonzo wandered inside. Cori was placed on the floor.

"Her name is Jaymee," Cori said as they followed the bouncing girl through the house. They followed her into the lounge where Cori leapt up onto the couch, settling down on a cushion. A woman walked into the lounge room and smiled at the two cats. Alonzo leapt up to sit beside Cori.

"Hello, Binx," The woman smiled, scratching at Cori's ears. Cori purred.

"And Binx's friend," She said, smiling, as she itched at Alonzo's. Alonzo couldn't help the purr that escaped his throat.

"Mum, can we keep him?" Jaymee begged. Alonzo stiffened.

"Relax," Cori yawned. "They won't force a collar on you, and they don't expect you to be a fluffed up house cat that comes back every night," Alonzo nodded.

"What are you going to call him, Jaymee?" Her mum asked.

"I don't know," Jaymee frowned. Jaymee's mum looked at Jaymee and smiled.

"You'll think of something…I'll go get them something to eat, you, Binx and Binx's friend watch a movie,"

"Why do they call you Binx?" Alonzo asked Cori. Cori smiled as Jaymee grabbed a DVD.

"You're about to see," Cori smiled at Alonzo. Jaymee sat down on the couch, making the cushion bounce, which in turn made Alonzo and Cori bounce. Cori just chuckled, lying down once again. Alonzo lay beside him.

"What's this?" Alonzo asked, nodding to the movie.

"It's called Hocus Pocus, its Jaymee's favourite movie…and it's where she got the name that she named me," Cori explained. Alonzo watched the movie, laughing when he found out who Binx was.

"Nice," Alonzo laughed. Cori grinned, resting his head on Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo smiled and rested his head against Alonzo's. The movie ended.

"What did you think?" Cori yawned, stretching.

"It…it was pretty good," Alonzo admitted.

"Mum, I know what to call him!"

"What, honey?"

"Billy!" Cori fell off the cushion he was laughing so hard.

"What?"

"You were named after the zombie," Cori laughed. Alonzo growled playfully.

"Jaymee, why don't you bring them into the kitchen, I've made them some lunch," Jaymee picked Cori up in one arm, before picking Alonzo up in the other and carried them into the kitchen. She set them down on the ground and watched as they ate the chicken and rice.

Alonzo and Cori exchanged looks before grinning. Alonzo went back to eating, looking up at Cori occasionally.

He couldn't believe how much about Cori he didn't know.

Alonzo and Cori both ate, unaware of the gold eyes watching them from the window.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay?

Aww, only two reviews last chapter :(

Ah well…

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Cori, no!

A few hours later Cori and Alonzo left Jaymee. They walked into the garden when Alonzo suddenly grinned, turning to Cori. Cori looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" Cori asked slowly.

_I put a spell on you  
>and now you're mine.<br>You can't stop the things I do.  
>I ain't lyyyyyin'.<em>

Cori laughed and leapt out of the way as Alonzo jumped at him. He chased Cori across the garden. _  
><em>

_It's been 300 years  
>right down to the day,<br>now the witch is back  
>and there's hell to pay.<em>

_I put a spell on you  
>and now you're miiiiiine!<em>

_Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours?_

_I put a spell on you  
>and now you're gone.<br>My whammy fell on you  
>and it was strong.<em>

Cori leapt behind a tree, laughing as he peered out behind it, watching as the singing Alonzo got ever close. Alonzo grinned and leapt towards the tree, surprising Cori.

_Your wretched little lives  
>have all been cursed,<br>'cause of all the witches working  
>I'm the worst!<em>

_I put a spell on you  
>and now you're mine!<em>

_[Watch out!]_

_If you don't believe,  
>you'd better get superstitious.<em>

_Ask my sisters!  
>"Ooh, she's vicious!"<br>I put a spell on you,  
>a wicked spell,<br>I put a spell on you.  
>Sisters!<em>

Alonzo tackled Cori, grinning down at him as Cori laughed, swatting playfully at him.

_Ah-say-into-pie,  
>Oppa-mabey-uppen-die.<br>"Ah say into pie,  
>Oppa mabey uppen die".<em>

_In-kama-koray-ah-ma.  
>Hey, hi, say, bye-bye-i-i-i-i-i-i!<br>Bye bye_

Alonzo chased the laughing Cori from the garden and back towards the junk yard.

Macavity stepped out from the shadows, his gold eyes glinting as he watched Alonzo and Cori run back towards the yard, laughing.

A few days later, Alonzo was lounging on the tyre, Munkustrap asleep beside him. The yard occupants were basking in the sun, soaking up the rays, unsure when they'd get a beautiful day like this again. Admetus was once again sprawled out on the upturned cupboard. Alonzo could faintly hear his snoring from where he was lying on the tyre. Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus were talking lazily in front of Jenny's den, watching the kittens as they played. Bombalurina and Demeter were talking to one another. Tugger was asleep on top of the old oven, Misto asleep inside the open oven, preferring the shade. Plato was stretched out on the ground, eyes watching Victoria as she played with the other kittens. Though she didn't technically count as a kitten anymore, everyone still counted her as one, seeing as she was always around the kittens.

Alonzo smiled and waved at Coricopat, who waved back lazily, his eyes closing as he succumbed to the afternoon nap. Tantomile was dozing near him. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were lying near her in front of their den.

Alonzo smiled sleepily and watched the kittens play.

There was a loud bang and the sound of evil laughter rang through the yard, followed by an order to attack.

The sleepy Jellicles all leapt to their feet as hench-cats stormed the yard, starting to fight with them. Alonzo leapt down from the tyre, alongside Munkustrap and they started to fight off the hench-cats that were threatening their tribe.

Alonzo was fighting a hench-cat when he heard the kittens scream with terror. He knocked the hench-cat aside and saw Macavity towering over the kittens. Alonzo looked to the right when he heard a loud snarl and saw Cori running at Macavity. Macavity turned and smirked, watching as Cori ran towards him. Alonzo watched as Macavity smirked, something materialising into his paw. Macavity suddenly whipped it out from behind his back as Cori got close. The Jellicles all froze, looking around when Cori suddenly collapsed to the ground, giving a pained cry. Macavity smirked, looking at the pole in his paw with interest.

"Scat," Macavity hissed to the kittens as the Jellicles were grabbed as they were distracted. The kittens ran back to Jenny, Skimble and Jelly, grabbing onto them tightly. Macavity bent down, grabbing the scruff of Cori's neck and pulling him up from the ground. Cori was groaning in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Munkustrap snarled as Cori gave a loud cry of pain as the pole touched his arm.

"This, Munkustrap, is a copper pipe," Macavity smirked as he pulled Cori's back against his chest.

"Copper is the weakness of mystics, copper touches them and it burns them, mystics get near copper and it weakens them," Macavity explained.

"Cori being touched by copper, will burn him," Macavity said, pressing the pole flat against Cori's stomach. Cori cried out in pain, writhing in Macavity's tight grip.

"Let him go!" Alonzo snarled.

"No…because Coricopat was the one I was after in the first place," Macavity said. There were murmurs from the captured Jellicles.

"Coricopat has been thwarting my plans," Macavity hissed, gripping the bruise on Cori's hip tightly, making Cori yelp.

"I tried to kidnap Tantomile countless times but Coricopat was always there," Macavity growled. Alonzo looked at Tantomile, who was looking shocked. She had no idea that had happened.

"Why were you after her?" Skimble voiced.

"I was after a mystic, Tantomile seemed like an easy target," Macavity said. "Guess I was wrong," He breathed in Cori's ear.

"Over-protective twin!" Macavity snarled, pressing the pole to Cori's side, making Cori cry out hoarsely in pain. Macavity pushed the pole down harder against Cori's side, making Cori scream.

"Get off of him!" Alonzo yelled, breaking free of the hench-cats grips. He was caught again, a strong arm around his chest and stomach. Alonzo looked around, seeing Munkustrap was the one holding him back.

"Munkus, let me go!" Alonzo growled.

"You attack Macavity and Cori will be hurt," Munkustrap murmured in Alonzo's ear.

"Smart move, Munkustrap," Munkustrap just hissed at Macavity. Alonzo looked at Cori as he groaned when Macavity moved the pole from his side. Alonzo could see a black mark across Cori's side and stomach.

"Well, since I have my mystic," Cori's green eyes widened and he began to weakly struggle, trying to break free.

"You have no chance to get free, Coricopat," Macavity murmured in his ear. "The copper is making you too weak to even try to break free," Cori's green eyes caught Alonzo's honey eyes.

Alonzo saw the fear in Cori's green eyes.

"Say goodbye, Coricopat, you won't see them again," Macavity smirked.

There was a flash of green light and the hench-cats suddenly let go of the Jellicles, running while they were distracted.

The Jellicles looked back to the spot Macavity and Cori had been moments before…it was empty.

Alonzo stared in shock at the empty spot. Tantomile began crying and sobbing.

"Cori, no…please, Cori, Cori, no!" She wailed, collapsing to the ground. Admetus hurried over to her, helping her up and holding her close. Tantomile turned her face against his chest, sobbing loudly. Alonzo felt weak…no, Cori couldn't be gone. Munkustrap still held on closely to Alonzo, but loosened his grip.

"Lonz," Munkustrap murmured softly.

"H-How is he gone?" Alonzo whispered. "Why did Macavity take Cori?"

"Because Macavity wanted a mystic…for whatever reason," Munkustrap explained softly as Alonzo turned around to face him.

"He couldn't get Tantomile…"

"So he went for Cori," Alonzo finished, looking over at his shoulder at the empty spot.

"M-Munk…a-are we going to get Cori back?" Alonzo asked.

"I-I don't know," Munkustrap admitted. Alonzo looked at Munkustrap, seeing how worried and distressed he looked. Alonzo walked away and into his den. He collapsed onto his knees, his shoulders heaving as he began to sob.

Why did it have to be Cori?

He lost one of the best friends he had, and he didn't know if he'd get him back.

Images of Cori's sparkling dark green eyes, the happy grin, the blush on his cheeks, the long legs…

Alonzo shook his head at those last two…

What was he thinking?

He was daydreaming about Cori…and Cori was gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is I Put A Spell On You from Hocus Pocus, hence why I referenced it in the last chapter :D

Thanks to those who read and reviewed last chapter, made me sooo happy!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Macavity's offer

Cori winced, groaning as weakness tore through his body. He was sitting on some cold stone floor, his arms shackled against the wall above his head by copper shackles. Material had been wrapped around his wrists; Macavity didn't want Cori's wrists to be burnt by the copper. Cori leaned his head against the wall, staring around the stone cell he was in.

He looked towards the door when it opened, wincing as the bright light fell on him. The door shut once more and Cori lifted his head. Macavity was standing in front of him, looking down at him. Cori just stared at him, watching as Macavity crouched down in front of him.

"So, my new mystic,"

"I'm not yours," Cori hissed. Macavity chuckled, looking at Cori, his gold eyes amused.

"I think you'll find that you are, Coricopat," Macavity laughed, lifting his claw, brushing his sharp claws against Cori's cheek. Cori flinched away, trying to edge his head as far away as possible as Macavity's claws drifted towards his cheek once more. Macavity's paw rested on his cheek and Macavity smirked. Cori glared at him.

"Don't give me that look," Macavity growled, taking his paw off Cori's cheek before harshly slapping Cori. Cori winced. Macavity looked at Cori.

"I'll let you think it over, Coricopat," Macavity said. "You agree to be my mystic, you get out of the cell and get your own, better room…with no copper shackles," Cori just hissed in response.

"You will work for me, Cori…whether you like it or not," Macavity growled. Cori just stared at him and Macavity left the room. Cori sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his racing heart.

Memories of him and Alonzo came to mind, remembering Alonzo's dancing lessons, the look of concentration on Alonzo's face as he tried to dance. Alonzo's muscles tensed when he danced, his toned legs standing strong, his chest muscles rippling…whoa, down Cori!  
>Cori's eyes snapped open and he shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. Cori sighed sadly.<p>

No one would ever love him.

Alonzo paced around his den, his fur was all over the place, his honey eyes darting back and forth as he tried to figure out where Macavity would have taken his Cori…uh, Cori.

"Lonzo?" Alonzo spun around, looking at his den doorway. Munkustrap was standing there, looking at him sadly.

"A-Any news?" Alonzo croaked. Munkustrap shook his head, walking into the den.

"I've asked the strays…no one knows where Macavity's new hide-out is," Munkustrap told him gently. Alonzo turned his back to Munkustrap, his body shaking and trembling. Munkustrap quickly walked over to his friend, pulling Alonzo into his arms. Alonzo's back hit Munkustrap's strong chest and Munkustrap wrapped his arms over Alonzo's, trying to still his trembling.

"Lonz, you need to breathe…breathe," Munkustrap whispered in Alonzo's ear. Alonzo kept trembling. Munkustrap turned Alonzo around, pulling him against him tightly. Alonzo buried his face against Munkustrap's shoulder, still trembling.

"W-We've got find him, Munk,"

"We will," Munkustrap cooed softly. "We will find him, I promise we will," Alonzo nodded against Munkustrap's shoulder, sniffling.

"Alonzo?"

"Mm?" Alonzo mumbled.

"Do…D-Do you love Cori?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly. Alonzo took his head off Munkustrap's shoulder so he could look at him. Munkustrap's blue eyes were soft, understanding.

"I-I don't know, Munk," Alonzo whispered, unsure. "I-I…" Munkustrap just hugged him again.

Alonzo closed his eyes, leaning his head against Munkustrap's shoulder once more. Alonzo gripped onto Munkustrap's soft silver fur, eyes clenched tight. His friend comforted him as best as he could.

Munkustrap held Alonzo tighter as Alonzo's body began to shake with sobs.

"Shh, Lonz, it'll be alright," Munkustrap cooed softly, using what he had learnt with the kittens to use with Alonzo…but it felt weird comforting Alonzo, who was usually like a rock. Munkustrap slowly lowered them both to the floor, still holding onto the sobbing Alonzo tightly. Munkustrap still tried to reassure him gently.

After a while, Alonzo fell asleep from exhaustion…emotional exhaustion. Munkustrap slowly laid his best friend out on Alonzo's nest, sitting beside him and watching him.

"Munku?"

"Yeah, Tugs," Munkustrap replied to the small calling of his name. Tugger poked his around the doorway. His brown eyes widened when he caught sight of Alonzo asleep on his nest. Tugger slowly inched his way in, walking over to Munkustrap and Alonzo. Tugger stared at Alonzo's face, his cheeks were damp as though he'd been crying, his eyes were slightly swollen as though he'd been crying a lot…and his lips were slightly pouted.

Alonzo had been crying…bawling seemed more appropriate to how Alonzo looked.

"What do you want, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked patiently. Tugger shook his head, snapping himself out of the thoughts he was thinking.

"Uh, yeah…Jenny wants to see you," Tugger said.

"Can you tell her I'll be by later…Lonzo needs me," Munkustrap said softly, gently rubbing Alonzo's back as he stirred slightly. Tugger stared down at Alonzo, looking confused.

"Why is he taking this so hard?"

"Because Cori is his friend, Tugger," Munkustrap said. "Cori doesn't deserve it," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger gave a small nod and left the den.

Munkustrap went back to rubbing Alonzo's back as Alonzo stirred again. Munkustrap stared at Alonzo sadly as Alonzo went back to sleep.

He wasn't used to seeing Alonzo so vulnerable and hurt…Alonzo was the one who helped Munkustrap when Munkustrap just couldn't take holding up the strong emotional façade he was required to have being Protector.

"Oh, bast, Lonz," Munkustrap whispered, rubbing his friend's ears.

Alonzo was there for Munkustrap when Munkustrap's best friend, from when they kittens, was banished. Munkustrap had been shunned when Macavity had been banished, no one trusted Munkustrap even though he had had nothing to do with the evil stuff Macavity had done…yet because Munkustrap and Macavity were best friends, Munkustrap had suffered…but Alonzo had stood up, he had stuck by Munkustrap's side and let him know he wasn't alone.

An hour later, Alonzo slowly woke up.

"Hey, Lonz," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Alonzo's back. Alonzo slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Munkustrap put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alonzo shrugged. Munkustrap sighed.

"I need to go see Jenny…I'll come back later, but if you need to, or want to, come find me, okay?" Munkustrap asked softly. Alonzo gave a small nod, keeping his back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap got his feet, looking back sadly at Alonzo before he left the den.

Alonzo looked at his paws, thinking over Munkustrap's earlier question.

Did he love Coricopat?

Cori barely had the strength to open his eyes, the copper was draining too much out of him.

"Exhausted, Cori?" Cori just hissed weakly in reply.

"All you have to do is accept my offer and the copper goes away,"

"Piss off," Cori spat, his hackles rising. There was a dangerous, low growl from Macavity. Cori couldn't even lift his head to glare at Macavity…he was far too weak. Cori's arms fell to his sides heavily as the shackles were opened up and his arms released. Cori groaned as pain tore through his numb and sore arms. He yelped as he was kicked harshly. Cori looked around, his green eyes searching; he finally managed to look at Macavity. Macavity was glaring down at him, his gold eyes furious. Cori recoiled a little at Macavity's furious look. Macavity began kicking and clawing at the weak mystic, making him cry out in pain as his body was abused. Macavity pulled back a while later, breathing heavily. Cori curled into a ball, groaning in pain.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again!" Macavity snarled furiously. Cori nodded.

"You work for me, Coricopat, you are mine and you will not disrespect me," Cori just closed his eyes, curling up tighter. A foot nudged his side. Cori hissed weakly. Macavity just laughed, crouching down and dragging his claw down Cori's side. Cori whimpered as Macavity's claws dug into his side.

"You'll break soon enough," Macavity whispered. Cori's eyes rolled around so he could look at Macavity. Macavity's face was smug, his gold eyes staring down at Cori intently. Cori was slightly afraid of the smug look of Macavity's face…but he was determined not to break.

Two weeks had passed since Coricopat had been taken and Alonzo was struggling. Alonzo was sitting on the tyre, feet bouncing as he stared out over the yard. The kittens were just sitting there, they kept looking towards Cori's den…they looked so lost.

"Alonzo," Alonzo looked up as Munkustrap came to sit beside him.

"Hey, Munk," Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap stared at Alonzo.

"W-We found out where Macavity might be hiding," Munkustrap said slowly. Alonzo's head whipped around to look at him, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"We might have found where Macavity might be hiding; the strays I know said they might have some idea," Munkustrap explained gently. Alonzo leapt off the tyre.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Alonzo cried. Munkustrap sighed.

"Alonzo, we can't,"

"Why?" Alonzo yelled. The Jellicles all stopped and looked at Alonzo and Munkustrap.

"Because we just can't, Alonzo,"

"WHY?" Alonzo screamed, tears filling up his honey eyes. "Macavity's going to kill Coricopat if we can't save him!"

"Lonzo…"

"Munkustrap, maybe you don't give a damn about saving Coricopat, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let Macavity kill him!" Munkustrap leapt forward, grabbing Alonzo's arms tightly. He gave Alonzo a slight shake.

"Don't you dare ever make the mistake and say I don't care about Cori, he's my friend too," Munkustrap hissed. Alonzo winced as the grip on his arms tightened to a bruising grip.

"Alonzo, if I knew we could get into Macavity's lair and save Cori, then I would be getting a team together now…but the place is the fortress, there are guards every where," Munkustrap continued.

"If we try to attack, we're going to lose…and Macavity will probably kill Cori," Alonzo looked at Munkustrap's truthful face before he broke down, collapsing against Munkustrap. Munkustrap moved his arms so he was hugging Alonzo. Alonzo was sobbing openly against Munkustrap now. Munkustrap sighed, quickly moving Alonzo away from prying Jellicle eyes.

Tantomile watched as Munkustrap led the sobbing Alonzo away before she left Admetus, following them.

Munkustrap sat Alonzo down, sitting beside him and holding him close. Alonzo just sobbed.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Munkus," Alonzo sobbed. "I-I'm so scared for him,"

"Shh, Alonzo, it's alright, I know," Munkustrap murmured gently. Alonzo just sobbed against him.

"Alonzo?" Alonzo raised his head, looking over Munkustrap's shoulder. Tantomile was standing in the doorway, unsure.

"H-Hi, Tants," Alonzo croaked, his heart aching when he saw her…she was the image of Cori…and it was hurting him. Tantomile came in, kneeling beside Alonzo and gently taking his paw. Munkustrap let Alonzo go.

"You need to stay strong for Cori, Alonzo," Tantomile told him gently, reaching out and gently touching Alonzo's cheek. Alonzo felt calm instantly.

"We will get him back, but you need to stay strong," Alonzo nodded against Tantomile's paw. She hugged him, he buried his nose against her neck.

"I know you care for him," She whispered in Alonzo's ear. "He cares for you a lot too," Alonzo clenched his eyes shut tightly as sobs began to shake his body. Tantomile held him close.

Alonzo held onto Tantomile tightly, but he couldn't stop thinking about one thing.

How much did Cori actually care for him?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've sort of been busy! The reviews make me happy and inspire me to write quicker!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Alonzo, no, stop!

Cori groaned as pain tore through his abused body. He slowly pushed himself up from the floor, feeling so weak. Copper chains were now wrapped around his ankles…with no cloth between them. He had tried to run…but Macavity had caught him, dragging him back to the cell, beating him half to death before wrapping copper chains around Cori's ankles.

Cori looked down at his ankles; he slowly tried to move the chains, whimpering as pain tore through his ankles, where the burn marks were placed from the chains. He couldn't get the chains to loosen so he just slumped back down onto the floor, his breathing ragged as pain tore through his ankles. Cori didn't even bother looking up as the door opened. Something small landed beside his head.

"Food," Macavity said. Cori slowly lifted his head, seeing a dead rat. He grabbed it and ate it slowly. Macavity grabbed the scruff of Cori's neck when he had finished eating, pulling him up before dropping him into a seating position. Macavity stared at Cori, who was swaying slightly as he sat. Macavity smirked, looking down at the weak mystic.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Macavity asked, leaning against the wall.

"Like I said before…I will never work for you," Cori rasped. Macavity gave a hum.

"Well, you are never leaving here, Coricopat," Cori just gave a slight growl.

"You'll never see the one who loves you again," Cori's ear gave a twitch at one.

"The _one_ who loves me?" Cori questioned, wondering why Macavity would be specific with that number. Macavity laughed and Cori lifted his head so he could stare at Macavity.

"Oh, you really don't know, do you?" Macavity laughed, grinning at Cori's confused look.

"Know what?" Cori asked, frustrated.

"That someone, other than your twin, loves you…and is taking your kidnapping so very very hard," Macavity grinned evilly. Cori frowned.

"Who…?" Cori asked, trailing off. Macavity just laughed.

"I'm not going to tell you," Macavity watched as Cori's fur momentarily fluffed up in annoyance before it settled back down. Macavity smirked.

"I'll give you a few more days to think about my offer,"

"My answer will be the same," Cori said as Macavity went to walk from the cell. Macavity shrugged.

"Think it over," Macavity said before leaving, slamming the cell door behind him. Cori sighed, leaning against the cold stone wall.

Who loved him?

Did anyone…or was Macavity just pulling his tail?

Alonzo paced around his den, he just couldn't settle down.

"You're going to wear out your floor if you keep pacing,"

"Shut it, Tugger,"

"Alonzo," Tugger sighed, leaning against the door. Alonzo turned to look at him. Tugger was just staring at him, not looking like his arrogant self.

"What do you want, Tugger?" Alonzo asked, sighing.

"I wanted to see if you were okay,"

"Did Munkus send you to check on me?"

"Well…yeah, but I wanted to see if you were alright too," Tugger answered, shrugging. Alonzo sighed, running his paw over his head fur, which was messy at the moment.

"I-It's been three weeks, Tugger," Alonzo murmured.

"I know," Tugger said simply.

"W-We need to get him back," Alonzo's voice broke. Tugger tilted his head, his brown eyes narrowing before widening.

"You love him, don't you?" Tugger questioned softly. Alonzo closed his eyes, looking down at the ground before giving a nod.

"Yeah…I do," Alonzo whispered. Tugger walked over to Alonzo, putting his paws on his shoulders.

"I…I didn't know, Alonzo, I'm sorry," Tugger murmured. Alonzo turned to look at him. Tugger sighed, looking at Alonzo sadly.

"You have no idea how much I regret saying those things to Cori now." Tugger admitted. Alonzo looked at Tugger, seeing the remorse and regret in those brown eyes.

"We're going to get him back, aren't we, Tugger?" Alonzo asked, his voice broken. Tugger hugged Alonzo tightly.

"Yeah…we'll do what we can," Tugger murmured to him. Alonzo nodded against Tugger's chest.

Munkustrap was sitting on the tyre, his blue eyes looking around the yard, watching the occupants. Once again the kittens were just sitting there, looking sad and unsure. Plato and Victoria were curled up together with Vicky still looking sad and unsure like the rest of the kittens. Skimble, Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus were talking softly, looking at the kittens sadly. Mungo and Rumple were sitting with Tantomile and Admetus talking to them. Bomba, Demeter and Cassie were sitting together near TSE1, with Demeter looking at Munkustrap every so often. Munkustrap sighed, looking around at the occupants.

Some of them seemed sad about what had been happening, some didn't look so fazed, but he knew they were worried about Alonzo…but not really Coricopat, though they felt bad for him.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap blinked, looking up.

"Dad?" Munkustrap asked as he found Old Deuteronomy standing beside him. Deuteronomy looked at him sadly before sitting down beside him.

"What has been happening, Munkustrap?"

"Macavity abducted Coricopat, sir," Munkustrap answered quietly before going on to explain the entire story.

"Alonzo is suffering?" Deuteronomy questioned softly, looking sadly at the black and white splotched Tom who had slowly made his way out of the den.

"Yes, sir,"

"Why is he suffering more then Tantomile?" Deuteronomy asked.

"He loves Coricopat, Dad," Munkustrap told him.

Cori yawned, rubbing his eyes as sat up from where he had been dozing against the floor. He sat up as the door opened. Cori sighed as Macavity walked in.

"Well?"

"What?" Cori asked, smirking slightly at Macavity's annoyed look.

"What's your decision?"

"The same as always…I'll never work for you," Cori answered. Macavity's face grew dark, his gold eyes furious. Macavity leapt at Cori, shoving the mystic onto his back. The weakened mystic was shocked at the sudden attack. Macavity placed his paw on Cori's sternum, his gold eyes dark. Cori began screaming in agony as it felt like his soul was being ripped out from his body. Macavity was muttering under his breath, pulling out Cori's mystic powers…it would kill Cori when Macavity was done. Macavity watched as silver stripes slowly creeped up Cori's sides, all heading towards his paw. Cori was screaming, his back arching off the floor as his life was slowly sucked out of him.

Alonzo itched at his ear as he looked over the yard. He looked around, noticing no copper items around…Misto had told him that he had moved all copper items from the yard, in order for it not to affect Cori and Tantomile.

"If mystics are affected by copper…what are conjurers affected by?" Alonzo had asked Misto.

"Iron," Misto answered simply before he had walked off, called away by Bombalurina.

Alonzo looked over at Tantomile, alarmed, as she screamed and suddenly collapsed to the ground. He ran over to her, Munkustrap already by her side, holding her as she screamed and sobbed.

"Tantomile, what is it?" Munkustrap asked, alarmed.

"M-Macavity…h-he's ripping Cori's powers away," Tantomile whispered.

"What?" Skimbleshanks asked, shocked.

"H-He's killing Cori," Tantomile sobbed before screaming again. Alonzo looked at Tantomile a second longer before he bolted from the yard. He could hear Munkustrap yelling for the other Toms. Alonzo just ran from the yard, ignoring Munkustrap's yells for him to stop.

"Alonzo, no, stop!"

He had to get to Cori…he had to get there before Macavity killed the Tom he loved.

Alonzo approached Macavity's lair…already he could hear faint sounds of screaming.

"Cori," Alonzo whispered and spurred himself to go faster. He ran into the building, dodging the hench-cats that lunged at him. Alonzo paused at a hallway that split into two different directions.

Another agonized scream pierced the air.

Alonzo ran towards it, following the pain-filled screams. Alonzo kicked open the door to the room the screams seemed to be coming from. Macavity was kneeling on the floor, his paw on Cori's sternum. Cori's back was arched off the floor, screaming in pure pain. Lines of silver stripes marked Cori's body, heading towards Macavity's paw, which was glowing. Another pain filled scream broke free from Cori's mouth and Alonzo came to his senses, running forward and shoving Macavity away from Cori. Cori's screams stopped and he gave a pained cry before he went limp on the cold stone floor. Alonzo fell to his knees beside Cori.

"Cori?" Alonzo whispered, gently turning Cori's face. Cori's eyes remained close. Alonzo's paws were trembling as he gently held onto Cori's face.

"Cori, wake up, please," Alonzo pleaded gently. Cori remained still.

"Cori…come on, open those eyes for me," Cori gave a weak groan but didn't stir.

"Come on, Cori…please, come on," Alonzo begged him, scared of how cold Cori was, scared of how pale Cori was. Alonzo looked down at Cori, seeing a small rising and falling of Cori's chest…but his attention was caught by the silver stripes now marking Cori's sides, up his legs, down his shoulders, heading towards the spot where Macavity had had his paw.

By now, Macavity had risen to his feet and was watching Alonzo and Cori with interest.

"Come on, Cori, open those eyes for me," Alonzo pleaded, turning his attention back to Cori.

Cori remained lifeless.

Alonzo gave a rough sob, bending down and pressing his lips against Cori's forehead.

"Cori, please, open those green eyes for me, please, let me see them," Alonzo murmured against Cori's head.

"L-Lonz?" Alonzo pulled back, looking down at the half-closed green eyes in shock.

"Cori," Alonzo breathed. "Oh, thank Bast," Cori blinked, seeming in a daze as he stared up at Alonzo.

"Alonzo," Cori murmured. Alonzo smiled, gently rubbing Cori's cheek, though his paw still shook.

"I'm here, Cori," Alonzo whispered. Cori gave a weak smile. Alonzo was suddenly pulled away from Cori and dragged to the other side of the cell. Alonzo found himself face to face with Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes were staring at Alonzo thoughtfully.

"Coricopat is hanging onto his life by a thread," Macavity said to Alonzo.

"Lonz?" Cori croaked, his voice fearful as he couldn't see Alonzo.

"You get him to change his mind about my offer…if he accepts, I give him back his life, if not…you die and then he does," Macavity hissed in Alonzo's ear. Alonzo looked at Cori, who was writhing weakly, trying to find where he was.

"You have one day to convince him, Alonzo," Macavity growled. "Or the one you love will be killed,"

Alonzo looked back at Cori as Cori called his name weakly once more.

He needed to get Cori to change his mind…he couldn't let Cori be killed.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, I almost didn't get this up tonight…my brother had to have surgery today to remove his appendix and I was bit…freaked…only because my mum decided to send me a text to say he's having surgery and not specifying what type…that freaked me out :P

Anywho…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Just don't let me go

Alonzo walked back over to Cori as Macavity let him go. Macavity walked over to Cori, undoing the copper chains from around Cori's ankles.

"Get your strength back," Macavity muttered, dragging the copper chains from the room. Alonzo knelt beside Cori, taking his paw. Cori's half aware dark green eyes found him.

"Lonz," Cori breathed, relieved. Alonzo gave a small smile, gently stroking Cori's ears. Cori purred softly, relaxed now that a friend was by his side.

"Cori, what offer did Macavity make you?" Alonzo asked. Cori looked at him.

"He offered me a job," Cori croaked. "That if I accept, I no longer will be in the cells,"

"Cori…"

"I won't accept it, Lonz, I won't work for him," Cori said. Alonzo gently pulled Cori up so Cori could rest in his arms. Cori weakly rested his head against Alonzo's shoulder.

"Cori, he's going to kill you if you don't accept,"

"So?"

"Cori, I can't lose you!" Cori lifted his head, looking at Alonzo.

"Lonz?" Cori whispered. Alonzo sighed, leaning his head down and nuzzling Cori.

"I love you, Cori," Alonzo admitted. "I love you and there's no way I can lose you," Cori blinked, looking at Alonzo in surprise. Alonzo turned his head away.

"There…I said it," Alonzo muttered. He flinched in surprise when a paw rested on his cheek. He looked down and saw Cori smiling at him.

"Good…I love you too," Cori whispered. Alonzo bent down, kissing Cori's dry and split lips softly.

"Cori…though you hate it, you need to accept the offer from Macavity," Alonzo whispered against Cori's lips.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, we're both dead…and it isn't necessary for us to be killed,"

"But…"

"Cori, if you agree to work for him, it's only until the Jellicles come and rescue us," Alonzo said, gently rubbing Cori's stomach. Cori looked at Alonzo, unsure.

"Please, Cori," Alonzo pleaded, taking Cori's paw and kissing it softly.

"Lonz…I…I…"

"Cori, please," Alonzo murmured, "It's just until the Jellicles rescue us, I promise," Cori looked at Alonzo's pleading face and sighed.

"Alright, Lonz…alright," Cori whispered. Alonzo leaned down, kissing Cori softly. Cori gripped onto Alonzo's fur, pressing his head against Alonzo's chest.

"Alonzo…just…just don't let me go for a while," Cori whispered, a little embarrassed.

"Cori?"

"I-I just need to know that you're here," Cori said. Alonzo held Cori close.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm never going to leave you," Alonzo promised him. Cori's eyes slipped close as he finally allowed himself to sleep peacefully. Alonzo smiled, gently rubbing at Cori's ears and cheeks as Cori slept against him, as he slept in the safety of Alonzo's arms.

Alonzo looked down at Cori's paws, which was entwined with the black and white fur on Alonzo's chest. Alonzo smiled, before it faltered.

Cori needed to know he was there…he was afraid to wake up alone.

Alonzo looked around and examined the cell that Coricopat had been in the last three and a bit weeks.

The cell was cold stone…the floor was stone, the walls and roof was stone. There were no windows…nothing that would give natural light. Alonzo looked above his head, at the single light bulb that was swinging over their heads. The light was dim…not at all the bright.

Alonzo looked down at Cori, upset.

This is what Cori had to deal with for almost four weeks?

No wonder he didn't want to be left alone.

Munkustrap stopped the others as they reached the warehouse, they could see Alonzo running into the warehouse…and the guards suddenly doubled, looking out for the other Jellicles who were backing Alonzo up.

"There's no chance we can get in there now," Munkustrap said regretfully. Tugger, Skimble, Plato and Admetus looked at Munkustrap in shock.

"We just can't leave him there!" Plato said.

"We have no choice," Munkustrap sighed. "Macavity knows we wouldn't let Alonzo go by himself…he knew we'd be close behind, there is no way we can even get in the building,"

"Munk…"

"Tugger, I know," Munkustrap cut in. "But we can't do anything…we can't," The other Toms looked at the warehouse sadly.

"Let's go," Munkustrap murmured, turning away, his shoulders slumped. The other Toms followed him sadly, their hearts heavy.

They wanted to save their friends…but there was no chance they could even penetrate the building.

Alonzo looked at Cori, who was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He looked over Cori, frowning at all the bruises and healing wounds over Cori's thin body. Alonzo's honey eyes trailed over the slight burns on Cori's hip and stomach, they were almost healed…seeing as the burns weren't that bad to begin with. Alonzo's eyes examined Cori further. His heart froze when he saw the burns around Cori's ankles. He reached out with his free paw, touching the burn.

Cori suddenly jerked, his eyes snapping open as he yelped.

Cori's green eyes found Alonzo and he relaxed.

"Sorry, Cori," Alonzo said softly, rubbing Cori's ears to try and calm him.

"Cori…I'm just going to clean the burns okay?" Alonzo told him, gently lying Cori out on the floor. Alonzo moved over, picking up Cori's leg softly so he could gently clean the burns.

"H-How did you get them?" Alonzo asked as he took a pause from cleaning the burns.

"I tried to run…" Cori explained, his green eyes watching Alonzo. "Macavity caught me…he dragged me back here, beat me til I was barely conscious…" Cori paused at the small hiss that Alonzo gave at that.

"Then he wrapped copper chains around my ankles…he didn't bother to put the cloth in between my ankle and the chain." Cori explained, Alonzo finished cleaning Cori's wounds and moved back, pulling Cori into his arms.

"The copper weakened me and burnt my ankles…Macavity effectively made it impossible for me to move," Cori finished, snuggling back up against Alonzo. Alonzo gave a small smile as Cori began to purr softly. Cori looked back up at Alonzo as Alonzo rubbed his cheek, his thumb rubbing circles against Cori's temple. Cori purred softly, smiling at Alonzo. Alonzo stared into the sparkling dark green eyes and was amazed.

Though eyes…how had he not noticed them before.

Cori's dark green eyes were amazing…mesmerising, they were so deep and beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Cori asked, amused.

"Your eyes," Alonzo admitted. "I've noticed how beautiful they were before," Cori blushed heavily before burying his face in Alonzo's fur, hiding. Alonzo laughed.

"Oh, Cori, don't hide your face from me," Alonzo laughed, leaning down and nuzzling the side of Cori's face.

"Oh…how…sickening," Alonzo growled, lifting his head to look at Macavity. Macavity just smirked as Cori kept his head buried against Alonzo's chest.

"What do you want?" Alonzo hissed, tightening his hold on Cori.

"I came to hear Cori's decision," Macavity said. "Coricopat?" Cori lifted his head from Alonzo's chest. Alonzo gently took his paw, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I-I'll accept your offer…as long as I have your word that Alonzo will remain unharmed,"

"You have my word," Macavity said. Cori looked at Macavity.

"I accept your offer," Cori said softly. Macavity nodded, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Good," Macavity smirked, walking over to Cori.

"If I were you, Alonzo, I'd move back," Macavity growled. Alonzo clutched Cori tighter to his chest. Macavity growled in annoyance.

"If you don't want for Coricopat to die, Alonzo…I'd move back," Alonzo slowly laid Cori out on the ground before moving back slightly. Macavity put his paw on Cori's chest.

Cori gave a stifled yelp as light began flowing from Macavity's paw into Cori's chest. Alonzo watched, half crouched, ready to pounce in case Macavity began to hurt Cori. After a while, Macavity took his paw away and Cori's eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy.

"You have your powers back," Macavity said. "Meaning you're now not hanging onto life by a thread," Alonzo looked at Cori in amazement. Cori's powers/life were back?

The silver stripes still remained on Cori's body though.

"Now…you can leave the cell…and Alonzo is coming too," Macavity added as Cori opened his mouth. Alonzo moved towards Cori as Cori tried to get up. Alonzo stood and helped Cori up. As soon as Cori stood, his ankles buckled under him and Alonzo caught him. Cori looked at him, his green eyes pained.

"Your ankles?" Alonzo questioned softly. Cori nodded. Alonzo pulled Cori into his arms, holding him bridal style. Cori blushed slightly but gave a thankful smile to Alonzo.

"Follow me," Macavity said boredly as he left the room. Alonzo followed Macavity, carrying Cori down the hallways. Cori wrapped his arms around Alonzo's neck, holding onto him tightly. Alonzo smiled reassuringly at him. Cori buried his face against Alonzo's neck, inhaling his scent as he tried to calm himself.

He couldn't believe that he had accepted to work for Macavity.

But since it saved Alonzo, it was worth it.

"This is where you…two will be staying," Macavity drawled. "Guards will be on your door at all times and you will only leave when I call for you,"

"Got it, Coricopat?" Macavity growled. Cori nodded against Alonzo's shoulder.

"You have a few days to rest and get your strength up…and then I'll come for you, Coricopat…then you begin working for me," Cori turned his head to stare coldly at Macavity. Macavity just smirked.

He could see the fear in Coricopat's eyes.

Macavity watched as Alonzo walked into their room, setting Coricopat down on the mattress before he closed the door, walking away.

Alonzo set Cori down on the mattress, ignoring the sound of the door closing behind them. Cori was trembling. Alonzo pulled the calico into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Shh, Cori, it's okay," Alonzo whispered, kissing Cori's cheek. "I'm here," Cori turned to look at Alonzo and calmed down, giving a weak smile.

"Y-You are here," Cori said softly, his green eyes searching Alonzo's face.

"I'm never going to leave you," Alonzo murmured, holding Cori's paw.

"Y-You love me?"

"Of course,"

"Good…I love you too," Cori smiled, his trembling stopped as he stared into Alonzo's honey eyes. Alonzo leaned forward, kissing Cori's lips softly. Alonzo pulled away, running his paws across the silver stripes that were now part of Cori's fur pattern. Cori looked down to examine the stripes.

"Looks like I'm not an identical twin anymore, does it?" Cori asked, laughing softly…but sadly.

"You look gorgeous though," Alonzo said, smirking as Cori blushed deeply.

"You're so cute when you blush,"

"Stop…I'm not used to…compliments," Cori said, looking at Alonzo. Alonzo smiled, running his paws up Cori's side to rest on his shoulders.

"Well, get used to it…because I love you, and you're gorgeous," Cori smiled and leaned against Alonzo.

"Lonz?"

"Yeah, Cori?"

"H-How long do you think it'll take the Jellicles to rescue us?" Cori asked softly. "I-I'm…scared about working for Macavity, I don't know what he wants me to do," Alonzo rubbed Cori's back, shushing him gently.

"They'll come soon, Cori, they'll come for us soon,"

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wooow, so pleased I got this done! I saw Love Never Dies for my birthday today, it was so amazing, the production is wow! And the cast are all so friendly and lovely!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Lie Detector

Cori looked at Alonzo's face as he slept peacefully. Cori slowly lifted his paw, resting it on Alonzo's cheek, his thumb stroking at the black patch on the side of Alonzo's mouth. Alonzo's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Cori. Cori gave a small smile. Alonzo gave a tired purr, pulling Cori against his chest. Cori rested his head against Alonzo's shoulder.

Alonzo had been with him three days now.

"You alright?" Alonzo questioned tiredly. Cori nodded against Alonzo's shoulder, sighing. Alonzo nuzzled at the side of Cori's head reassuringly.

"Everything will be fine, my dear," Alonzo murmured. Cori sighed once more, snuggling in closer against Alonzo, trying to get the comfort and reassurance he needed. Alonzo gently pushed his paw against Cori's spine as he stroked Cori's back. Cori began purring heavily, arching against Alonzo's paw. Alonzo chuckled, nuzzling at Cori happily. Cori grinned at Alonzo, looking at Alonzo's honey eyes. Alonzo smiled back at him, tilting his head slightly so he could kiss Cori. They both broke apart when the door suddenly burst open.

A brown hench-cat stood in the doorway, glaring at the two Toms who slowly sat up on the mattress to stare at him.

"Boss wants ta see ya," The hench-cat spat at Cori. Cori looked at Alonzo, his green eyes worried.

"Ya boyfriend stays here," The hench-cat sneered. Cori sighed and slowly struggled to his feet. Alonzo leapt up, helping Cori to steady himself as pain tore through his barely healing ankles. Alonzo looked down at Cori's burnt ankles worriedly.

"I'm fine," Cori reassured Alonzo. Alonzo slowly let go of Cori and Cori walked out the room, struggling slightly not to let his ankles collapse under him. Alonzo watched him go, worried.

Cori was led into Macavity's office.

"He'll be here soon," The hench-cat growled before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Cori looked around Macavity's office, smirking slightly.

Of course, Macavity would make himself seem more important and get an office…why the hell would a cat need an office?

"Typical," Cori muttered under his breath as he walked around the room. He glanced at the makeshift desk Macavity had, which was covered in papers before he walked over to the bookshelf, examining the books Macavity had. Cori cast his eyes once more around the stone office, with the blood red carpeting, before his eyes settled on a door he hadn't noticed before. Cori slowly walked over to it, his paw drifting over the wood.

What was this room?

Cori decided to back away before he let curiosity get the better of him.

"Good choice, Coricopat," Cori stiffened as Macavity's voice drawled from the other side of the room.

"Curiosity did kill the cat," Macavity grinned as Cori turned to face him. Macavity sat down behind his makeshift desk, glancing at the papers briefly before looking up at Coricopat, who was staring at him, arms crossed.

"What do you want?" Cori asked, his voice deadpanned. Macavity's eyes grew dark for a second before he blinked and they were back to normal.

"You work for me, Coricopat…you will respect me,"

"I doubt it," Macavity hissed, standing up and striding over to Cori. He smirked as Cori recoiled slightly. Macavity grabbed Cori's chest fur, yanking him forward. Cori sunk back slightly, his small ears pressing back.

"You act so bold, yet you're so afraid, Coricopat," Macavity hissed. Cori winced as Macavity tightened the grip on his fur.

"You'll stop acting so damn bold and learn your place soon, Cori," Cori just stared up at Macavity, shocked. Macavity let go of Cori and Cori dropped to the floor, his ankles unable to support him anymore. Macavity just eyed him, smirking.

"Pathetic," Macavity hissed softly. Cori just looked down at the floor.

"Now…your job, Cori," Cori looked up at Macavity. The tall ginger Tom towered over Cori, looking down at him distastefully.

"W-What?" Cori croaked, slowly rising to his feet, wincing as pain tore through his ankles.

"You can detect when one is lying, can't you?"

"Yes," Cori whispered, knowing it was better not to lie. Macavity stared at him.

"Good…because you, Coricopat, are going to be my lie detector,"

"What?" Cori exclaimed, growling.

"I want to know who is lying to me, and you will help me," Macavity said, his voice cold and calculated. Cori lowered his head, the thoughts and emotions swirling angrily inside of him.

He knew that if he told Macavity who was lying, then they'd be hurt, maybe killed.

How could he live with that?

"Come on, Coricopat," Macavity said, his voice snapping Cori out of his thoughts. Macavity was by the door. Cori sighed before he followed Macavity from the room. He followed Macavity to a large room, a large chair was across the room, near the back wall. A large carpet led up to it.

Macavity looked back at Cori, seeing him eye the room with disgust. Macavity just a warning hiss and Cori made his face show indifference.

"You are staying here, in my lair, Coricopat," Macavity said quietly as they walked up towards the throne.

"You will respect me, and my lair," Cori bit back the retort and gave a stiff nod. Macavity smirked.

"After all, I do have your boyfriend close by," Cori hissed loudly, his hackles rising.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Cori snarled. Macavity turned to Coricopat, smirking triumphantly. Cori calmed down, annoyed that he had let Macavity get a rise out of him.

"I won't…if you do what I say," Macavity said simply before he sat down on his throne. Coricopat stood beside Macavity's throne, arms crossed against his chest. Macavity looked at Cori. Cori looked back at him, sighed, and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Good," Macavity smirked, lounging back in his chair and turning his attention away from Cori. Cori bit his lip, his fangs teasing at it as a cat was showed in by Macavity's hench-cats, pushed up towards Macavity's throne. The cat trembled nervously as he stared up at Macavity.

"Where's your payment?" Macavity asked coolly, staring down at the cat.

"I-I d-don't have it," The Tom stammered, nervous and scared.

"Why not?" Macavity growled, the anger present in his voice.

"M-My mate, s-she was sick a-and my kittens too…I-I didn't have time to g-get it, sir," Cori winced. The lies were coming thick and fast from this Tom.

"Coricopat?" Cori turned his head to look at Macavity. "Is he lying?"

"Y-Yes," Cori mumbled, closing his eyes.

"N-No, I'm not!" The cat screeched, scared.

"Take him away," Macavity snarled angrily. Cori flattened his ears down, trying to block out the sounds of the Tom's screaming and pleading as he was dragged off. He opened his eyes at the sound of Macavity chuckling.

"You're enjoying this?" Cori asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Macavity smirked. Cori bit back the snarl and turned his head away, desperately thinking of Alonzo to try and stop himself from attacking Macavity.

"Angry, Coricopat?"

"What do you think?" Cori spat. Macavity looked at him, a smug smirk on his face.

"You'll get used to it…you work for me now,"

"Doesn't mean I'm heartless like you,"

"No…but it does mean you are as low as me," Macavity smirked as Cori began trembling. Macavity looked back to the front as another cat approached him. Cori barely paid attention to their conversation as he trembled.

He wasn't as low as Macavity was he?

He was just trying to keep himself and Alonzo alive, that didn't make him bad, did it?

"Cori?" Cori's head snapped up and he looked at Macavity.

"Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes…" Cori mumbled, lying. He was shocked when Macavity leapt to his feet, grabbing Cori by the throat and forcing him against the stone wall. Cori struggled to get free.

"I knew you'd lie to me," Macavity hissed, his gold eyes flashing furiously. Cori struggled, desperate to get free.

"That's why I planted him…he was going to lie to me, but you told me he was telling the truth," Cori's green eyes saw the smirking Tom over Macavity's shoulder. Cori was shaken, the back of his head hitting the stone wall, making spots appear in front of his eyes as he groaned. Cori's green eyes met with Macavity's furious cold ones and he desperately wanted Alonzo then.

Alonzo lay sprawled on the mattress, trying not to get up and pace until Coricopat got back.

He was worried about his tom-friend, he didn't know what Cori was doing, if he was okay, if he was being hurt…he just didn't know. Alonzo sat up, looking around the room he and Cori were held in. It was a stone room, with a dark red carpet. Their mattress was pressed against the back wall, with a black blanket covering it. Alonzo sighed, looking at his paws as worry for Cori came back stronger then ever.

He shot to his feet as the door opened and Cori stumbled in. Alonzo ran over to him, pulling Cori into his arms and supporting him back over to the mattress. Cori collapsed onto it the moment his feet touched it.

"Cori?" Alonzo whispered, worried, as he fell to his knees beside Cori. Alonzo wrapped his arms around the dark Tom, holding the trembling form close.

"Cori, baby, what's wrong?" Alonzo asked, worried. Cori slowly moved out of Alonzo's arm, slowly lifting one of his arms, revealing a deep, ugly wound on his right hip.

"Oh, Bast!" Alonzo cried, running over to a cupboard and opening it. He found what he was looking for.

Cloth.

He grabbed some and ran back to the mattress, ripping it apart and pressing it against Cori's side, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Cori, what happened?"

"F-Found out what Macavity wants me to do," Cori whispered weakly. Alonzo nuzzled Cori's head worriedly.

"I'm his personal lie detector," Cori whispered bitterly. "Cats come up, tell him the reason why they don't have their payment and I tell Macavity if they're lying or not,"

"The first Tom, I told Macavity he was lying…and he was dragged off, screaming and begging…Macavity said he was enjoying this, and asked if I was angry…I asked him what he thought and he laughed." Cori looked at Alonzo, his green eyes pained.

"He said I'd get used to it, seeing as I work for him now…I told him I wasn't heartless and he agreed, but said I was at his level now," Cori whispered, closing his eyes. Alonzo paused at sponging gently at the wound on Cori's side.

"The next cat came in…and Macavity asked if he was lying or not…I said he wasn't lying and the next thing I knew Macavity had me pressed against the wall by my throat,"

"He had planted that Tom to lie to me…he gave me a warning and said if I did it again, it would be worse,"

"You did it again?" Alonzo asked, eyeing off the wound on Cori's side. Cori shook his head.

"That was my warning," Cori said weakly, nodding to the wound. Alonzo's eyes widened.

"H-He threatened to hurt you if I did it again…so I didn't lie to him again, I couldn't be caught again and risk you, I just couldn't!" Alonzo hugged Cori tight as Cori began sobbing. Alonzo shushed him gently, cooing to him, trying to get him to calm down. Alonzo gently wrapped clean cloth around Cori's side, making a makeshift bandage.

"I-I'm not bad like Macavity am I?" Cori whimpered a little while later. "I'm not evil because I'm helping him, am I?"

"No, no, no, Cori, of course not!" Alonzo said firmly, shocked. Cori sobbed against him, holding onto Alonzo's arms tightly.

"Cori, you are nothing like him…you're doing what you're doing to help me, and the others,"

"H-How am I helping the others?"

"Because if you didn't do this, Macavity would kill you…and that would destroy the tribe," Alonzo whispered. Cori nodded against Alonzo's shoulder, hugging him close.

"Alonzo,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me go,"

"I won't," Alonzo whispered, holding Cori close. Alonzo looked down at Cori, who was nestled close in his arms, his eyes closed.

'_Munkustrap, where are you?_' Alonzo thought desperately. '_Please, hurry!_' Alonzo hugged Cori closer and hoped he'd just hang on until Munkustrap and the others came.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Woo, another chapter, haha! Sorry if it's taken a while but I'm sort of…at a loss with ideas for this at the moment…and I'm writing the next story while I'm writing this, so the other story I have heaps of ideas for and this one I'm sort of…yeah…

Anywho!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Guilt

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, head in his paws as the occupants of the yard retreated to their dens for the night. The yard occupants were in shock that Alonzo had just run into Macavity's lair, not caring about the hench-cats. Munkustrap sighed and lifted his head, looking around at the junkyard, which was lit up only by the moonlight.

Four days ago Alonzo had run into the lair…it had four days since Munkustrap had seen his friend alive…and he didn't know if Alonzo or Cori was still alive.

Munkustrap looked around at the night sky, deep in troubling thoughts.

Alonzo caught Cori as he was shoved back into the room. Alonzo gently rubbed the scratches on Cori's cheek. Alonzo gently rubbed the tears that fell from Cori's eyes. He gently pulled Cori over to the mattress, sitting down and pulling Cori into his lap, hugging him tightly. Cori was trembling in his arms.

Alonzo knew Cori was going through emotional turmoil, he felt so guilty and so upset that he couldn't help the cats that were coming to plead for their lives before Macavity…he blamed himself for their deaths, though he knew he couldn't really do anything because he and Alonzo would be hurt and the cats would be killed anyway.

"Lonz," Cori sobbed softly, holding onto Alonzo tightly.

"What is it, Cori?" Alonzo asked softly, rubbing Cori's back.

"D-Don't let me go," Cori whimpered, clutching tighter onto Alonzo. Alonzo held him tightly.

"I would never let you go, beautiful," Alonzo whispered.

_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
>When you feel your world just ain't right<br>Call on me, I will be waiting  
>Count on me, I will be there<br>Anytime the times get too tough,  
>Anytime your best ain't enough<br>I'll be the one to make it better,  
>I'll be there to protect you,<br>See you through,  
>I'll be there and there is nothing<br>I won't do._

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you,  
>For you I will.<em>

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
>I will let no harm come your way<br>Oh these arms will be your shelter  
>No these arms won't let you down,<br>If there is a mountain to move  
>I will move that mountain for you<br>I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
>I will be your fortress, tall and strong<br>I'll keep you safe,  
>I'll stand beside you, right or wrong<em>

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>anything you need (I will be..)<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you  
>For you I will<em>

_For you I will, lay my life on the line  
>For you I will fight, oooooh<br>For you I will die  
>With every breath, with all my soul<br>I'll give my world  
>I'll give it all<br>Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)  
>And I'll do anything<em>

_I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need<br>I will be the sun in your sky  
>I will light your way for all time<br>Promise you (Promise you)  
>For you I will, I will, I will, I will,<em>

_I will cross the ocean for you  
>I will go and bring you the moon<br>I will be your hero your strength  
>Anything you need, (Anything you need)<br>I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)  
>I will let you wait for all times<br>Promise you (I promise you)  
>For you I will (Ooooh)<br>I promise you  
>For you I will<em>

Alonzo looked down and gave a smile when he saw Cori asleep soundly in his arms. Alonzo gently bent down, kissing the top of Cori's head softly. Cori squirmed slightly in his arms and gripped onto him tighter. Alonzo smiled and lay down, pulling Cori to lie beside him. Cori just yawned, cuddling up closer to Alonzo's warm black and white fur.

Munkustrap sat on the tyre, remaining still as the night continued on, the cold air blowing through his fur.

"Munkustrap?" Munkustrap lifted his head, wiping his tired eyes with the back of his paw.

"Dad?" Warm arms enclosed Munkustrap, holding him firmly against a warm, solid chest. Munkustrap held onto Deuteronomy closely, his face almost buried in Deuteronomy's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Munkustrap asked tiredly.

"A little past midnight," Deuteronomy answered softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"What has happened in the week I've been gone?" Deuteronomy asked gently. "Everyone seems so…down,"

"A-Alonzo ran into Macavity's lair," Munkustrap whispered.

"What?"

"F-Four days ago, Tantomile collapsed to the ground, screaming…we asked her what was wrong, she told us Macavity was ripping Cori's mysticism from him, and was killing him," Munkustrap took in a breath.

"The next thing I know, Alonzo's running from the yard, I yelled for the Toms and we ran after Alonzo,"

"We were too late though, when we got there, Alonzo was running into the building and we couldn't get in…the hench-cat guards basically tripled by the time Alonzo ran into the building…but…the screaming stopped,"

"Dad, I'm so scared Macavity's killed them!" Munkustrap looked at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy was shocked to see tears swimming in Munkus's blue eyes.

"Munkustrap, Macavity took Coricopat for a reason," Deuteronomy told Munkustrap softly as he held his son close. "Macavity won't kill Alonzo if it gets in the way of him getting what he wants from Cori," Munkustrap nodded at his father's reassuring voice, moving closer to his father, clinging to him as he sobbed softly.

"Oh, Munkus,"

"Dad, I'm so scared for them!"

"I know, son, I know," Deuteronomy said softly. "You'll get them back, you will," Deuteronomy held his son close, rocking him back and forth as he sobbed. Deuteronomy felt like his heart was breaking, to see his son so sad and vulnerable.

After a while, Munkustrap went silent. Deuteronomy looked down and saw Munkustrap was asleep in his arms, emotionally exhausted. Deuteronomy sighed, looking at the tear soaked silver cheeks, the somewhat pouted and dry lips, and the puffy, red, tearstained eyes sadly.

"Dad, is that you?" Deuteronomy lifted his head, looking at Tugger as the Maine coon made his way over to the tyre.

"Tugger, why aren't you asleep?" Tugger shrugged.

"I couldn't…" Tugger trailed off when he saw Munkustrap in his dad's arms.

"I-Is Munkus okay?"

"He's upset, Tugger," Deuteronomy said. Tugger watched, surprised as Deuteronomy suddenly lifted Munkus into his arms, carrying him off the tyre.

"Uh, Dad,"

"I may be old, Tugger, but I'm not useless yet," Deuteronomy smiled as he easily carried Munkustrap back to his den, Tugger trailed along. Deuteronomy walked into his den, which he only used when he came back to the yard, but it was the den Munkus and Tugger grew up in, and placed Munkustrap on the large nest. Munkustrap just curled up, breathing softly as he slept. Tugger looked at his older brother sadly.

"Why don't you try getting some rest as well, Tugger," Deuteronomy suggested as he sat down. Tugger nodded, looking around. He gave a small smile before he settled down beside Munkustrap, nuzzling his face against Munkustrap's shoulder. Deuteronomy smiled as he watched his sons sleep together once more…like when they were kittens, curled up together. Deuteronomy settled down on his own nest before letting himself fall asleep.

Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes, looking around the sunlit den. Munkustrap's ear flickered as he heard soft snoring coming from behind him, then he became aware of someone curled close to him, a head resting against the back of his shoulder. Munkustrap slowly turned around and smiled as he saw Tugger sleeping beside him. Munkustrap slowly sat up and looked around the den, smiling when he saw he was in the den he grew up in. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, yawning, before giving a small smile, lying back down, curling up close to Tugger before falling asleep once more, just wanting to forget everything that was happening, just for a little while longer.

Alonzo gently rubbed Cori's chest as Cori slept soundly on the mattress beside him. Alonzo sat up carefully, being careful not to wake Cori as the door opened and Macavity walked in.

"Just leave him," Alonzo hissed quietly. "He's in no state to help you," Macavity inclined his head, a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, I know…he's been suffering with his guilt," Macavity grinned. Alonzo growled quietly, glaring at Macavity hatefully.

"Don't look at me like that, _'Lonz'_," Macavity hissed. "I'm the one who decides exactly how miserable I can make him and you," Alonzo sighed, looking at the still sleeping Cori worriedly. Macavity looked back to the door as a hench-cat appeared, holding two bowls. Macavity took the bowls from him, walking over to Alonzo and shoving the bowls against his chest. Alonzo looked at the bowls filled with mice and set them aside before looking back at Macavity.

"You're planning something else, aren't you?" Alonzo asked, his eyes curious as he looked at Macavity's back. Macavity froze and turned around, looking at Alonzo.

"What?"

"There's something you're still after with the Jellicles, isn't there?" Alonzo asked. "You wouldn't just go after Cori for a mystic, there has to be a mystic somewhere on the streets that would have happily worked for you…but you chose a Jellicle mystic,"

"Mystics aren't just available anywhere, Alonzo," Macavity said, his voice even. Macavity gave a smirk.

"Who is it you're after?" Alonzo asked, his voice hard. Macavity laughed.

"Who said I'm after a certain Jellicle?" Macavity grinned. "I've already got your boyfriend…who says I want any more of your kind around here?" Alonzo scowled at him.

"Morning, Cori," Macavity grinned suddenly before turning and walking from the room. Alonzo turned and saw Cori was sitting up, now awake and looking at him.

"What did he want?"

"To bring us food," Alonzo answered. Cori looked at Alonzo, head tilted.

"There's something else,"

"I don't think he's just after you, Cori…he took you for a reason and it wasn't just to be his lie detector,"

"What do you think he's after, Lonz?" Cori asked softly.

"I don't know…I just have a really bad feeling, Cori," Cori hugged Alonzo, nuzzling Alonzo's neck.

"I-It'll be alright," Cori whispered. Alonzo looked at Cori and gave a small smile, kissing him gently.

"Come on…let's eat," Alonzo smiled. Cori took a bowl, eating the mice from it, but stealing glances at Alonzo every so often. Alonzo kept giving him reassuring smiles, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from his stomach.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is For you I will by Monica…

Ahh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been finishing my Alonzo costume and I managed to finish annnd I wore him out to the Zoo yesterday with one of my friends…we catted around the zoo, it was quite fun :D

Anyway,

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Foolish act

Munkustrap looked around uneasily at the junkyard as he slowly walked around. He glanced behind him, making sure no one was following him. Munkustrap shivered nervously as he walked into the clearing, looking around at the high junk piles.

"All alone, Munkus?" Munkustrap turned, as the chilling voice echoed from behind him. Munkustrap frowned when he saw no one behind him.

"Macavity, where are you?" Munkustrap demanded to know.

"Here," Munkustrap shivered as Macavity's voice whispered by his ear, his breath rushing against the side of Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap slowly turned around, looking at Macavity. Macavity just smirked, taking a step back, looking at Munkustrap.

"What have you done to Coricopat and Alonzo, Macavity?"

"What, no hello?" Macavity pouted, acting hurt. Munkustrap just glared at him. Macavity smirked once again. Munkustrap sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Macavity, please," Munkustrap whispered, his voice weak. Macavity tilted his head, looking at Munkustrap in interest.

"They're fine," Macavity told Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked up at him.

"Both are alive, being fed…Coricopat does what I ask and he isn't hurt," Macavity said, looking straight at Munkustrap, his gold eyes glinting strangely. Munkustrap was staring back at Macavity,

"Macavity…just let them go, they're of no use to you," Munkustrap said.

"Actually, they're very useful," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap's paws bunched into fists before he sighed, trying to relax himself. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, tilting his head as he looked his old best friend up and down. Munkustrap just stared at Macavity.

"So, my old friend," Macavity ignored Munkustrap's growl, "How is the yard coping with the loss of Alonzo, the loved second Protector?" Munkustrap looked at Macavity.

"What do you think, Macavity?" Munkustrap spat, his fur bristling. Macavity just smiled.

"You know, Munkus, if you join me, I can make Alonzo and Cori's lives easier," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap just stared at him.

"I won't join you," Munkustrap told him. Macavity leapt at Munkustrap, grabbing him and forcing Munkustrap's back to his chest before Munkustrap even realised what was happening. Munkustrap was snarling, struggling to break free.

"You were stupid to come here alone, Munkus," Macavity hissed in Munkustrap's ear. Munkustrap struggled more furiously.

"Let me go!" Munkustrap growled, thrashing back and forth in Macavity's grip.

"Nah," Macavity smirked, licking up Munkustrap's cheek.

"Ah, gross, Macavity…let me go!" Munkustrap yelled. Macavity laughed and licked at Munkustrap's cheek again, just to irk him. Munkustrap growled, struggling to get free.

"What's wrong, Munk?" Macavity asked, licking Munkustrap's cheek again. Another growl erupted from Munkustrap's throat.

"Don't you like this?" Macavity purred, nuzzling at Munkustrap's neck. "Don't you miss me?"

"You're disgusting…let me go," Munkustrap growled.

"No…" Macavity simply said, gripping onto Munkustrap tighter as Munkustrap struggled harder.

"Addie!" Munkustrap screamed out.

"Don't ruin my fun, Munkus," Macavity chuckled, slipping his free paw over Munkustrap's mouth quickly. Munkustrap struggled even more, but Macavity, though skinny looking, had a very strong grip. Macavity just laughed. He suddenly gave a growl and dragged Munkustrap back slightly.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap struggled, biting down on Macavity's paw, getting him to yelp.

"Why you…!" Macavity snarled, wringing his bitten paw.

"Addie!" Munkustrap yelled out again, struggling to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity was suddenly pulled away from Munkustrap and he released his grip on the silver tabby. He growled in frustration when he lost his grip on the tabby. Macavity swung around, hitting Plato and making the red-haired Tom stumble back.

"I'll see you all soon," Macavity promised, looking at Munkustrap who was being held back by Admetus, smirking before he ran from the yard.

"W-We should tell the others," Admetus murmured. Munkustrap nodded, frowning as he stared after the ginger Tom…even long after he had disappeared.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Munkustrap winced at that. He looked up at Skimbleshanks from where he was sitting in Jenny's den. They had come back to the main clearing and Munkustrap had immediately been taken to Jenny's den where the whole story had been explained.

"I-I wasn't," Munkustrap mumbled, looking back at his paws.

"Everlasting Cat, boy, you're meant to be smart…you're our Protector," Skimble said, outraged.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Munkustrap hissed.

"Then why did you do it, you idiot?" Tugger spoke up, angry that his brother had walked off alone.

"Because I'm worried as hell!" Munkustrap yelled before getting to his feet and stalking out, his tail puffed out in anger and annoyance. He walked into his den, growling, before striking out, hitting his claws against the wall.

"Ahh!" Munkustrap yelled in frustration, collapsing to his knees. Arms wrapped around him, cradling him to a large chest.

"Munkustrap, my boy,"

"Dad…I can't do this anymore," Munkustrap whispered, turning his head to press his face against Deuteronomy's shoulder. Deuteronomy rubbed Munkustrap's back soothingly.

"What are you talking about, Munkus?" Deuteronomy said softly.

"I-I can't stand doing nothing while my two closest friends are in danger…" Munkustrap whispered. "I'm slipping up on my duties…"

"Says who?"

"Everyone…" Munkustrap mumbled. Deuteronomy sighed, resting his head against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap was holding onto Deuteronomy's fur, trying to get closer to him, needing comfort.

"Munkustrap, you are doing just fine for someone who has two friends missing," Deuteronomy told him gently.

"I messed up big time, Dad," Munkustrap hiccupped. "I walked alone…and met up with Macavity, alone,"

"Munkustrap…" Deuteronomy sighed, sounding disappointed.

"I-I know, Dad…but I-I needed to get answers, and there was no other way," Munkustrap mumbled.

"There is always another way, Munkus…"

"No, Dad, there wasn't," Munkustrap interrupted. "We're running out of options," Deuteronomy tightened his hold on Munkustrap, just holding his son close.

"Dad…I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can, Munkustrap…you have us to help you,"

"No…Dad, I don't, I've angered everyone because of what happened with Macavity," Munkustrap admitted. Tears began falling from Munkustrap's eyes.

"Dad, I've let everyone down!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Deuteronomy whispered gently, cooing softly to Munkustrap. "You haven't let anyone down, Munkus, you've done all you can," Munkustrap gave a rough sob. Deuteronomy's heart felt like it was breaking. He had never seen his son cry before…and then Coricopat and Alonzo were taken and his son just broke down, he couldn't hold up his strong self any longer.

"It's alright, Munkustrap…you haven't let anyone down," Munkustrap just sobbed quietly against Deuteronomy's chest, gripping onto Deuteronomy's fur tightly as Deuteronomy rocked him back and forth, trying to reassure him.

Cori looked up into Alonzo's eyes as Alonzo crouched above him. Cori blinked tiredly.

"What's goin' on?" Cori asked sleepily.

"You were having a nightmare," Alonzo said, looking at him worriedly. Cori blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh…" Cori murmured. He smiled contently as he was gathered into Alonzo's arms and nestled against the strong chest. Cori looked up at Alonzo, tilting his head curiously as he ran his paw up the side of Alonzo's face and into the soft black and white head fur. Alonzo closed his eyes at the touch, purring softly.

"I love you, Lonz," Cori smiled.

"I love you too, Cori," Alonzo smiled, opening his honey eyes to look into Cori's dark green orbs. Cori's eyes caught sight of the moon shining through the window in their room.

"Wow…that's a gorgeous moon," Cori murmured, distracted. Alonzo rolled his head around to look at the moon.

"That is…but it's not as gorgeous as you," Alonzo smiled at the blushed that appeared in Cori's cheeks. Alonzo gently ran his paws up Cori's sides, getting a loud purr from him. Alonzo tilted his head, kissing Cori softly…before it grew in passion. Cori purred as Alonzo rolled him onto his back. Alonzo kissed the silver stripes on Cori's body, making the calico Tom purr madly. Cori wiggled as the stripes were tender and sensitive.

"I love you, Cori…I love you so damn much," Alonzo panted as he hovered above Cori.

"I-I love you too, Alonzo…so much," Alonzo purred, nuzzling Cori furiously. Cori held onto Alonzo tightly. They kissed again, passionately. Alonzo rubbed Cori's leg, making him purr furiously.

"A-Are you sure y-you want to do this?" Alonzo panted. Cori nodded, looking around.

"J-Just…keep it down," Cori smiled slyly.

"Oh…you," Alonzo growled, laughing, kissing Cori once more. Cori wrapped his arms around Alonzo's neck, holding him close to him. Alonzo just smiled against Cori's lips as he slowly ran his paws down Cori's legs.

Afterwards, Cori smiled as Alonzo collapsed on him, breathing heavily. Cori panted slightly, but ran his paw through Alonzo's sweaty head-fur.

"Bast, I love you," Alonzo groaned. Cori smiled as Alonzo rolled over to lie beside him instead.

"I love you too, Alonzo," Cori murmured, rubbing the side of Alonzo's face. "If I didn't there'd be no way I'd let you be…"

"Let me be what?" Alonzo questioned as Cori trailed off. Alonzo perched himself up, looking at Cori, who was blushing slightly.

"I was your…first, wasn't I?" Alonzo questioned softly. Cori gave a small nod. Alonzo gave a small smile, nuzzling Cori.

"I love you…you're just too cute,"

"Lonzo, stop it!" Cori laughed, swatting at Alonzo playfully. Alonzo just pulled the exhausted mystic into his arms, letting Cori snuggle and rest against him. Alonzo kissed Cori's forehead before letting his eyes slip close. He smiled as he heard Cori's even breathing and soon fell asleep after him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay?

Sorry it's taken me a while but I had an English essay and theatre studies homework that I had to do!

And because Eraman reviewed, I worked hard to get this chapter up :)

Thanks for the review!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Trap!

Three weeks passed quickly and Munkustrap was close to just…breaking. He still couldn't figure out a way to save his friends.

"Oi, Munkus!" Munkustrap wearily lifted his head, looking around.

"Teazer?" He asked, tired. The female orange calico from the notorious duo popped up and smiled at him. She scurried onto the tyre, settling down beside him. Munkustrap stared at her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Um…can I help you with something, Teazer?" Munkustrap asked, a little taken aback.

"Oi…" Teazer trailed off before looking at Munkustrap. "Oi know 'ow to get into Macavity's lair," She whispered. Munkustrap blinked, shocked.

"What?" Munkustrap breathed, shocked. Teazer gave him a weak smile.

"Oi know 'ow to get into Macavity's lair," She repeated, softly. Munkustrap hugged her tightly. Teazer gave a small giggle and hugged him back.

"W-Will you help us?"

"Of course," She answered, nuzzling Munkustrap gently. Munkustrap purred and nuzzled her back.

"I need to wake the others," Munkustrap answered. He leapt off the tyre and ran to the others. Teazer watched him go, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Sorry, Munku," She murmured.

Munkustrap woke the others and quickly gathered them. Teazer gave a weak smile as the others looked at her when Munkustrap told them that she could help them.

"Oi can get ya into Macavity's lair…but Oi don't know where 'e's 'olding Alonzo and Cori," Teazer said. Munkustrap nodded.

"We'll find them," Munkustrap said. Munkustrap looked around at the gathered Jellicles.

Tugger, Admetus, Plato, Skimble, Mungojerrie, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Mistoffelees, Rumpleteazer and Munkustrap were the ones going.

Jenny, Jelly, Asparagus and Demeter were staying behind with the kittens. Munkustrap walked up to Tantomile, who was staring at the two groups.

"Stay here, Tanto…we'll bring him back," Tantomile nodded, looking at him.

"Bring them home," She whispered. Munkustrap nodded and walked back to the group. Mungo was looking at Teazer, looking worried.

"Ready?" Munkustrap asked. The group looked at him and nodded.

"Let's bring them home,"

Cori purred as he lay with Alonzo, nuzzling his tom-friend. Alonzo smiled at Cori sleepily, gently drawing his paws down Cori's sides.

Things were slowly getting better now that time had gone by…Cori now understood it wasn't his fault that cats were being killed, Macavity was just a low-life and he came back to the room with fewer wounds now.

Cori and Alonzo startled when the door burst open, hench-cats stormed in, grabbing Alonzo and dragging him from Cori.

"Lonz!" Cori yelled, leaping to his feet. Alonzo was dragged from the room, Cori went to run after him but Macavity grabbed him, holding him back.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Cori yelled, struggling in Macavity's grip. "I didn't do anything wrong, I've done everything you've said!"

"I know," Macavity chuckled in Cori's ear. "But there is something else I need you to do," He dropped Cori to the floor when Cori went still. Cori looked up from where he had landed on the floor.

"W-What?"

"The Jellicles are on their way…" Cori paled as he listened to what Macavity wanted him to do.

"You either do it…or I keep Alonzo and kill him," Macavity smirked.

"Fine," Cori croaked. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"That was a quick decision,"

"I won't lose him," Cori whispered. Macavity gave a nod and swept from the room, leaving Cori feeling sick and nervous.

Munkustrap and the others so quietly snuck into Macavity's lair with Teazer leading them.

"Alright…we're in…" Teazer murmured. She looked around nervously, Munkustrap saw how pale she had gotten. He quickly went over to her.

"Teaze, you alright?" Teazer gave a nod.

"Oi-Oi just d-don't feel so great," Teazer whispered. Munkustrap sighed, gently bumping his head against hers reassuringly.

"Go home," He told her. "I don't want to have to worry about you collapsing on me,"

"T-Thanks, Munk,"

"Take Jerrie with you, just so I know you get home safe," Munkustrap startled at the tight hug Teazer gave him before she was gone, taking Jerrie's paw and racing from the building.

"That was weird," Admetus murmured.

"C'mon, we need to find them," Munkustrap said quietly before leading the Jellicles on. They soon came to a hallway that split two ways.

"Alright, let's split up," Munkustrap said.

"Plato, Asp, Skimble, Cass, you're with me," Munkustrap said.

"Tugger, Misto, Addie, Bomba, you go down there…we're going to see if Cori's in Macavity's throne room," Munkustrap said. Teazer had given him the directions for it at the yard. Tugger nodded and led the others down the other hallway. Tugger and the others walked along until Misto suddenly stopped. Tugger looked at him.

"Misto, what is it?" Tugger asked. Misto's face lit up.

"Cori!" Misto quickly walked ahead, the others struggling to keep up with the small conjurer. Misto stopped outside of a door and looked at Tugger, grinning.

"He's in there!" Tugger tried to the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in and saw Cori lying on the mattress. Cori slowly lifted his slightly bruised face to look at them, his green eyes widening slightly. Tugger froze, shocked as he saw the silver stripes now marking Cori's body. He shook himself out of that thought. Tugger walked in, pulling Cori into his arms.

"T-Tugger," Cori murmured.

"Let's get you out of here,"

"No!" Tugger froze, looking down at Cori.

"Gotta get Lonz," Cori whispered. "Please, Tugger!"

"Munkustrap is going to get him,"

"I know where he is!" Cori told Tugger, struggling to get out from Tugger's arms.

"Alright, alright, we'll go!" Tugger panted, struggling to keep a hold on Cori.

"Tell us where to go," Bomba said. Cori nodded and Tugger carried him from the room. Cori led them down the hallways and to a closed door.

"In there," Cori whispered. Admetus opened the door and the group quickly walked in and froze, finding the others captured by hench-cats, their mouths covered by the hench-cats paws, stopping them from crying out and warning the others. Tugger looked at Cori as Cori pushed at his chest; Tugger let him up, staring at him in surprise.

"Good, Coricopat…you did what I asked," The Jellicles looked at Macavity then back to Cori, shocked and angry.

"You…you!" Tugger stammered, unable to form words. Cori looked at him and that's when Tugger's brown eyes hardened, his face twisting into a sneer.

"You…freak!" Tugger yelled, clawing Cori across the face. Cori fell to the ground and blinked. He put his paw to his cheek before drawing it away, seeing blood. Cori slowly got to his feet, not looking at the Jellicles. He walked back over to Macavity, looking at the ginger Tom.

"I did what you asked…now give Alonzo back to me," Cori said, his voice rising angrily at the end. The Jellicles stared at Cori, unsure. Macavity smirked.

"Fine," He said. "But first," Macavity looked back to the Jellicles.

"Take them all to the cells," Macavity ordered, walking away from Cori, stopping by Munkustrap.

"Except him," Macavity hissed, staring at the silver Tabby, who glared back at him, unable to growl anything at him due to the paw clamped firmly over his mouth. The others were dragged out, they hissed and snarled insults at Cori when they were dragged past him. Cori just looked away; looking at the floor with shoulders slumped. Munkustrap stared at him as his silver paws were forced in front of him and tied together tightly with rope. Cori was looking at the floor, looking slightly skinnier and ragged. Munkustrap was surprised at the silver stripes marking Cori's body.

"Where's Alonzo, Macavity?" Cori asked, looking at him.

"A hench-cat should be bringing him back now," Macavity yawned, bored, as he watched Munkustrap being bound tightly and shoved down onto the steps leading up to Macavity's throne. Munkustrap looked at Macavity.

"You planned this," Munkustrap hissed.

"Of course,"

"But…how…" Munkustrap trailed off as it came to him. "Oh, Bast, Teazer," Munkustrap groaned. Cori frowned, looking at Munkustrap at that. Macavity laughed darkly.

"Yes…she led you in here,"

"What did you say to her?"

"That her brother could be in…danger if she didn't do what I asked," Macavity answered. Cori turned when the door opened. Alonzo looked at Cori, before wrenching himself out of the hench-cats grip and hugging Cori tightly.

"Lonz…Lonz, I'm so sorry," Cori cried, muffled against Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo shushed him quietly, rocking him back and forth. Alonzo looked over Cori's shoulder and saw Munkustrap, bound, and sitting beside Macavity's throne.

"Munk," Alonzo croaked. He knew the Jellicles were here, he had been dragged past them as the hench-cat brought him back to Cori. Munkustrap looked at him sadly.

"Out of here…both of you," Macavity ordered, looking at Cori and Alonzo. Cori looked back at him as Macavity walked over to Munkustrap, looking down at him.

"I need to catch up with my…old friend," Macavity looked back at Alonzo and Cori, seeing they hadn't moved.

"OUT!" Alonzo slowly pulled Cori from the room. A small cry of pain followed them. They both winced. They walked down the hall, Cori sobbing softly as they did.

"It'll be alright, Cori,"

"I betrayed them,"

"No…you didn't," Alonzo whispered, gently taking Cori's paw as they walked down the hall. They walked into their room and Alonzo quickly drew Cori into his arms, holding him tightly. Cori was shaking in his arms, Alonzo drew him to the mattress, pulling the calico Tom into his lap and holding him close, rocking him back and forth. Cori nuzzled at Alonzo's neck, sniffling. Alonzo drew Cori's face out of the crook of his neck and his honey eyes widened when he saw the scratches on Cori's cheeks.

"W-What?" Alonzo whispered, touching the scratches.

"Tugger," Cori murmured, lowering his eyes. Alonzo gently cleaned the wounds on Cori's cheek.

"They…they thought I did it willingly," Cori whispered.

"Did what?"

"Betrayed them," Cori whispered, clenching his paws into fists from where they rested on his legs.

"Tugger called me a freak…and then hit me," Cori whispered sadly. "He didn't know that I wasn't just doing it to save you…but to save them as well,"

"Cori?" Alonzo asked, confused. Cori looked at him sadly.

"Macavity…he said if I didn't lead the Jellicles to the throne room, not only would you die…but the Jellicles would be killed as well, and not just captured," Alonzo's eyes widened as Cori told him what Macavity had said.

"Oh, Cori!" Alonzo whispered, pulling the mystic close to him. Cori buried his face back into the crook of Alonzo's neck as a pained scream echoed down the hallway.

"Oh, Bast…Munk," Alonzo groaned as he heard the scream. Cori lifted his paw, rubbing the back of Alonzo's head as Alonzo listened to his friend's screams. Alonzo buried his face against Cori's shoulder, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Lonz," Cori whispered.

"About what, gorgeous?" Alonzo murmured.

"For doing this…to them,"

"Cori…if you didn't, I'd be dead and they'd probably be dead…and Macavity would probably have beaten you within an inch of your life because you disobeyed him," Cori sighed, nuzzling at the side of Alonzo's head.

"It'll be alright, Cori…it'll work out in the end," Alonzo murmured. Cori nodded against him and Alonzo sighed.

That sentence, those reassuring words…it felt like he had said them a thousand times…and they weren't going to come true.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, what do you think?

Thanks for the review, Eraman!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Terms

Cori was called to Macavity's throne room the next morning. Cori walked in, green eyes showing no emotion as he approached Macavity's throne. Munkustrap wearily lifted his head as he heard footsteps.

"Where's Macavity?" Cori asked, not spotting the ginger Tom.

"Left five minutes ago," Munkustrap murmured, sitting up. Cori winced as he spotted a chain running from Munkustrap's collar and through a loop on Macavity's throne. Munkustrap noticed what he was looking at and gave a bitter smile, yanking at the chain, sighing heavily.

"Are you okay, Munkus?" Cori asked quietly. Munkustrap looked back at the mystic, frowning as Cori kept his eyes to the floor.

"Cori…why did you lead the others here?"

"Because Macavity was going to kill Alonzo and you all if I didn't," Cori admitted. Munkustrap's eyes widened. Cori hesitantly raised his head to look at Munkustrap.

"Oh, Bast, Cori…" Cori gave a weak smile and sighed, looking around the throne room.

"What's with the stripes?" Munkustrap asked him. Cori looked down at himself, examining the silver stripes all leading towards his sternum.

"I don't know…it happened when Macavity was ripping my powers away…when he was trying to kill me," Cori murmured. "When he restored my powers…the stripes remained," Munkustrap sighed, looking at him sadly.

"Coricopat," Munkustrap noticed the small wince that Cori gave when Macavity barked his name as he walked back into the room.

"You called?" Cori asked dully. Macavity stopped by Cori's side, eyeing Cori's face closely. Macavity grabbed Cori's face, turning it slightly. Cori closed his eyes, sighing. Macavity gently prodded at Cori's swollen cheek, where the scratches Tugger had given him had barely begun to heal.

Macavity gave a tsk.

"Pity," Macavity murmured, letting go of Cori's face and walking to his throne, where Munkustrap greeted him with a low hiss. Macavity just gave a dark laugh, grabbing Munkustrap and tossing him down at the foot of his throne. Munkustrap growled from where he was lying on his stomach in front of Macavity's throne as Macavity sat down. Macavity laughed as he rested his feet on Munkustrap's back, Munkustrap went to get up but received a kick to the ribs for his troubles. Cori closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

How dare Macavity treat Munkustrap like that?

"Get over it, Coricopat," Cori winced.

Damn, Macavity had heard his angry thoughts.

Cori opened his eyes and looked back at Macavity. Munkustrap was staring at him wearily from where he was lying on his stomach, Macavity's feet resting on his back.

"Was there a reason you called for me, Macavity?" Cori asked, his voice even.

"Yes…you are accompanying me on a little outing today," Macavity said cheerfully. Cori eyed him wearily.

"Where to?" Cori asked hoarsely, dreading the answer.

"The Jellicle Junkyard," Munkustrap began hissing and writhing, Macavity just pushed down hard on Munkustrap's back, forcing him onto the floor again. Munkustrap just growled, clenching his paws into fists. Macavity got up, leaving Munkustrap lying on the stone floor.

"Why are we going there?" Cori asked, unable to keep the quiver from his voice.

"Well, the Queens must be getting worried…and if they want the yard and the kittens to be protected…I need to set some terms," Macavity smirked at Cori. Cori glanced over his shoulder at Munkustrap who was slowly sitting up.

"Why do you need me?"

"Don't question me," Macavity hissed, suddenly turning on Cori and making Cori leap back in fright. Macavity smirked as Cori sighed.

"Let's go," Macavity ordered. Cori looked back at Munkustrap, who stared at him sadly, his silver face bruised. Munkustrap just lowered his head as Cori and Macavity left the room.

Cori shivered as he walked out of the lair, following Macavity. Macavity looked at Cori and grinned before he walked ahead. Cori followed, feeling sick.

"You've gone pale," Macavity told him as the approached the junkyard. "Feeling sick are we?"

"What do you think?" Cori hissed as they walked to the gates, the hench-cats running ahead. Macavity just hummed and entered the junkyard. Cori took in a deep breath.

"Cori!"

"Coming, Macavity," Cori sighed as he followed the ginger Tom into the yard. Cori flattened his ears against the sounds of screams.

"Get away from my kittens!" Cori's eyes widened and he looked at Macavity.

"W-What are you doing to the kittens?" Cori asked hoarsely. Macavity looked at him, his gold eyes amused.

"Nothing…Jenny's just getting…over-protective," Macavity drawled as they walked further into the yard and into the main clearing. The kittens were surrounded by hench-cats as Asparagus, Demeter, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Tantomile were being held back.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried as she saw her brother. Her green eyes widened when she saw the silver stripes on his body.

"C-Cori, w-what…?" Demeter stammered as Cori looked down to the ground.

"What do you want, Macavity?" Asparagus snarled.

"To warn you," Macavity smirked. "And to give you terms,"

"Terms, what terms?" Jelly snarled.

"Your other Jellicles have been captured," Macavity paused as Demeter wailed.

"Anyway," Macavity sighed, annoyed as he looked at Demeter. "You have no protection, meaning you and your kittens are at the mercy of the strays,"

"And?" Tantomile asked, her voice shaking as she stared at her twin who was staring at the ground.

"I'm here to offer you protection…if you agree to my terms,"

"What terms?" Jenny asked heavily.

"I will place hench-cats around the yard, they will not talk to you, but you will respect them and do what they order you," Macavity stated.

"I don't trust your hench-cats around our Queens!" Asparagus snarled.

"These are my most trustworthy, they will not touch you," Macavity answered.

"Also, none of you are to leave the yard unless you have my permission…if any of you attempt to start a fight or rebel, then you will be punished, as will the Jellicles I have as my prisoners," Macavity looked around at the Jellicles. He gave a small wave and the hench-cats surrounding the kittens moved. The kittens all ran to Cori, hugging his legs tightly. Cori sighed and gently stroked their heads, rubbing their ears.

"Cori," They whimpered, nuzzling at him. Cori crouched down as Macavity went to talk to Asparagus.

"It'll be alright, kittens," Cori said softly. Jemima looked at Cori, gently putting her paw on his swollen cheek.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Jemima asked gently. Cori gave a small smile.

"I-I'm fine,"

"A-Are the others okay?" Victoria whimpered.

"I-I think so," Cori murmured. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival looked at him with large eyes while Etcetera and Electra whimpered.

"Coricopat!" Cori sighed and rose to his feet, walking over to Macavity, though the kittens followed as they hung onto his tail.

"Yes, Macavity?" Jenny's eyes widened as Cori addressed Macavity like that.

"Where are the…oh, there they are," Macavity said as he noticed the kittens trailing behind Cori. Cori sighed and gently put his paw on Tumblebrutus's head.

"C-Cori?" Cori turned around and sighed before detaching the kittens from his tail. He walked over to Tantomile, looking at her before looking down. He sighed as he was pulled against her chest and held tightly.

'_I'm sorry, Tanto' _Cori told her mentally.

_I know, brother…but why?_

'_He threatened to kill Alonzo, so I agreed to work for him,' _Cori explained as he nuzzled her sadly.

'_Then, when the others turned up, he took Alonzo away from me…he said if I didn't lead the Jellicles to the throne room, he'd kill Alonzo and then kill them,'_

_You…you took them to the throne room?_

'_What else could I do?'_

_I don't blame you_ Tantomile soothed, rubbing his back. Cori lifted his head, looking at Tantomile.

"I'm sorry, Tants," Tantomile sighed and hugged him tighter.

"I know, Cori," Tantomile gently let him go before holding him out at arms length and looking him up and down for any injuries.

"We're not identical any more," Cori murmured sadly as Tantomile gently touched one of the silver stripes. Tantomile gave a sad smile before gently reaching up to touch his swollen cheek.

"Tugger," Cori explained softly. Tantomile gave a small growl.

"Coricopat, time to go," Macavity's voice snapped. Cori sighed and hugged Tantomile once more.

"Take care…of yourself and Alonzo," Tantomile smiled knowingly. Cori smiled.

"Can't keep anything from my twin, can I?" Cori murmured.

"Never," She whispered in his ear.

"Coricopat!" The call was angry now.

"Bye, Tants,"

"Bye," She murmured as she let her twin go. Cori walked back towards Macavity, who glared at him, before they left the yard.

"What was the use of bringing me along?" Cori questioned as they walked back to the lair, without the hench-cats as they were now guarding the yard.

"Because the Jellicles see you alive, then they know the others will still be alive," Macavity answered coolly. Cori sighed but kept walking.

"And I thought, since you've done what I've asked…you could see your twin as a reward," Cori glanced at Macavity at that.

"What, no thank you?" Macavity said sarcastically, but growling at the same time.

"Uh…thank you," Cori said quickly. Macavity smirked and pushed open the door to the lair.

"Go back to Alonzo," Macavity yawned.

"Macavity…what are your plans for the Jellicles?"

"Don't know just yet," Macavity smirked, a small threat directed at Cori with that.

"And Munkustrap?" Macavity just laughed.

"Go back to Alonzo before I change my mind and find something horrific for you to do," Macavity smirked once more when Cori sighed and walked down the hallway. Macavity watched him go before heading back to his throne room, finding Munkustrap curled up asleep, beside his throne. Macavity silently walked over to Munkustrap, standing by his side and looking down at him.

He and Munkustrap used to be best friends but that was before Macavity had killed Millicent, some stray they had let in. Macavity bristled.

It wasn't his fault, he should have been rewarded for killing that brown scraggly Queen, with the looks and the attention she paid to Munkustrap…he knew something bad was going to happen…and he was right…but no one else saw it and seeing as Millicent was dead, he was the bad one.

He didn't care now that he had been banished, he could see how bad his life his Jellicle life had been, sure he had been taken care of and he had a friend…but on the streets, on the streets he was much more powerful. Macavity crouched down beside Munkustrap, running his claw across Munkustrap's head. Munkustrap gave a moan as he began to stir, his eyes flickering open slowly.

Munkustrap had once been his friend…but now, now he was the enemy. Macavity snarled and gripped the fur on Munkustrap's head, yanking his head back, pulling the Tabby out of his sleep with a pained and fearful cry as his head was wrenched back.

Cori opened the door to his room, ignoring the two guards on the door as he walked inside. Alonzo sat up, smiling at Cori.

"Hey," Alonzo smiled.

"Hey," Cori murmured as he walked over and sat beside Alonzo. Alonzo looked at him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Alonzo asked softly.

"The rest of the Jellicles are now under Macavity's control…and I'm scared about what he's going to do to Munkustrap," Cori told him. Alonzo held him close.

"This doesn't feel like it's going to get better, Lonz," Cori murmured. Alonzo sighed.

"Yeah, I know,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry if its taken a while to update, but there's been so much going on! I've been trying to organise charities, trying to get permission from my principal so I could shave my own head for charity…so stupid, but I got permission and am now trying to organise raising funds for that, along with the another fundraiser for the same charity by the end of next month…there's a lot going on :P

Anywho!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Admetus's pain

Cori walked into the throne room the next morning, head lowered as he prepared himself mentally for the day of outing cats as liars.

"Morning, Cori," Macavity's voice drawled. Cori looked up and gave a nod. His green eyes found Munkustrap, who was sitting beside Macavity's throne, next to the ginger Toms legs, looking tired. Munkustrap gave him a weak smile. Cori returned it weakly and went up to stand beside Macavity's throne. Macavity, by then, had reached out and was absently stroking at Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap just leaned back against the throne, sighing. Macavity smirked and looked at Cori, who had his eyes shut.

"Eyes open, Cori," Munkustrap turned his head so he could look at Cori. Cori sighed and opened his eyes, staring out blankly over the room. Munkustrap stared at him sadly. He winced when Macavity gave his ear a flick, making him turn his attention back to the front. A cat was dragged into the room and shoved to the floor in front of Macavity's throne. Cori closed his eyes as he listened to the begging, the pleading and the excuses that this came up with.

"Coricopat," Cori paused for a beat before sighing.

"He's lying," Cori murmured. Cori flattened his ears against his skull. He gave a small yowl as his arm was scratched, opening wounds.

"Next time…you don't hesitate," Macavity hissed at him, his gold eyes flashing.

"Y-Yes, Macavity," Cori stammered. Munkustrap stared at him sadly. Munkustrap watched the different emotions running through Cori's dark green eyes as he told Macavity which cats were lying and which ones weren't. Macavity yawned and stretched out his limbs as the last cat was dragged out kicking and screaming. Cori looked at Macavity, his face expressionless.

"Can I go now?" Cori asked dully.

"No," Macavity answered. Cori blinked.

"What else do you want me to do?" Cori asked.

"Nothing…you just can't leave yet," Cori sighed and sunk to his knees, just not wanting to stand anymore. Macavity looked at him curiously before shrugging and looking back to the front. Munkustrap slowly moved towards Cori. Cori just kept his head lowered, looking at the stone floor.

"Cori," Munkustrap murmured, reaching out. Cori winced as he heard Munkustrap give a choked noise as Macavity gripped the chain and yanked Munkustrap away from Cori. Munkustrap gagged, wheezing as he rubbed his throat. Macavity just laughed as Cori slowly lifted his head, looking at Munkustrap.

"Come here, Munkus," Munkustrap slowly crawled over to Macavity, still coughing and wheezing. Macavity just chuckled, grabbing the fur on the black stripe in the middle of Munkustrap's head and pulling the yowling Tom closer to him. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's head as it rested against his leg. Munkustrap gave a small whimper as he closed his eyes, pain radiating throughout his head. Macavity gave a small smirk, rubbing Munkustrap's head as Munkustrap's head rested against his leg. Munkustrap just sighed, blinking slowly before closing his eyes again. Cori closed his eyes sadly.

"Let me go!" Cori's eyes snapped open and he raised his head as the door burst open and some Jellicles were dragged in. Admetus, Plato, Misto and Tugger were thrown onto the floor in front of Macavity's throne. Tugger was staring at Munkustrap in shock as Munkustrap stared at them, shocked, as Macavity continued stroking his head from where it rested against Macavity's leg. Munkustrap just stared at them, his blue eyes sad. Cori was staring at them, shocked. Tugger saw him and glared darkly at him. Cori just sighed sadly and looked at Admetus, who was shaking slightly as he looked around nervously. Macavity stared at the Jellicles, smirking.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Macavity asked. Tugger hissed at him. Macavity hummed as he looked at the four of them. Misto was staring at him, unsure. Plato was glaring at him, while Admetus was looking at Munkustrap and Cori, nervous. Macavity looked at them all carefully, seeming to be deep in thought. Admetus sneezed suddenly and Macavity grinned.

"Ghengis!"

"Yes, boss?" The dark brown Tom asked as he appeared.

"Him," Macavity smirked as he stared at the grey Tom, who paled as he stared fearfully at Macavity.

"Yes, boss," Ghengis grinned, walking over to Admetus, who tried to scramble back. Plato snarled and hissed, leaping in front of Admetus and glared at Ghengis.

"You're not touching him," Plato snarled. Macavity raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"You seem very…intent to protect him, Plato," Macavity said. Plato glared at him as Ghengis eyed off Admetus, who was staring at Plato's back.

"I wonder if there is an…underlying reason why you are protecting him,"

"He's my friend, that's all!" Plato snarled. Macavity caught the pain in Admetus's eyes.

"Plato…move," Munkustrap croaked suddenly. Plato blinked, staring at him. Plato was tackled to the ground and Ghengis moved forward, quickly grabbing the scruff of Admetus's neck. Admetus gave a shaky breath as he was pulled to his feet. Plato struggled from where he was held on the floor by hench-cats, Tugger and Misto were held back as well, looking scared and shocked as hell. Cori was just staring at the scene in front of him, shocked. Admetus had his eyes closed as Ghengis released the scruff of his neck to grab his arms.

"Anything you want to tell Plato, Admetus?" Macavity smirked, enjoying this a lot. Admetus shook his head, his baby blue eyes on the floor. Macavity gave a small growl, he had hoped he would have gotten Admetus to say something that would have destroyed his friendship with Plato. Macavity hissed as Admetus just stayed looking at the floor.

"Really?" Macavity growled. Munkustrap winced as Macavity suddenly gripped his head fur tightly. Admetus looked at him, giving a small nod. Plato was staring at Admetus from where he was pinned under four hench-cats.

"Addie," Plato whispered. Admetus shook his head and Macavity grinned.

"He doesn't want to admit it,"

"Macavity, stop!" Cori cried out. Macavity struck out, hitting the side of Cori's head. Cori fell to his side, crying out in pain as he grabbed the side of his head in pain. Macavity turned his attention back to Admetus and Plato. Admetus was looking away, not wanting to look at Plato.

"Addie," Plato whispered.

"Macavity, leave them alone," Munkustrap whispered before yelping as Macavity clawed at his back. Macavity looked back at Plato and Admetus.

"Really, Admetus…you don't want to tell Plato how you feel about him?" Macavity drawled, grinning. Plato blinked at Macavity before he looked at Admetus. Plato was staring at Admetus, who was looking away, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Cori yelled at Macavity.

"Shut it, Cori…that is your last warning!" Macavity snarled at Cori. Cori went quiet, knowing that Alonzo's safety was now threatened.

"A-Ad, what is he talking about?"

"Plato…don't," Misto whispered, seeing the distress on Admetus's face.

"Why?"

"Just don't," Tugger murmured, feeling…sad about the look on Admetus's face.

"No…Plato should know exactly how Admetus feels for him," Macavity said, his grin resembling that of a Cheshire cat.

"Addie…come on," Plato murmured, looking at his friend, who was still being held in the one place by Ghengis.

"Yes, Admetus…tell him how exactly you feel…or I start hurting Misto and Tugger," Admetus winced.

"Alright," He croaked as Macavity began to get to his feet. Macavity sat back down, smirking.

"I-I like you, Plato," Admetus whispered, his cheeks turning crimson from embarrassment and humiliation. Plato blinked.

"What?"

"Oh bloody hell, you're an idiot," Macavity sighed. "He loves you," Admetus cringed.

"Admetus…" Plato started, his eyes widening. Admetus couldn't meet his eyes.

"Damn it, Addie." Plato groaned. "I love Victoria…and I'm not…I'm not," Admetus sighed.

Cori looked at Admetus sadly as tears slipped down Admetus's cheeks. He knew how Plato viewed certain things, and he wasn't all about toms dating each other, though he wasn't homophobic and he didn't think it was wrong…he just didn't want to hear about it, or be involved in it.

Cori knew why Macavity did that now…because that was going to destroy the friendship that Plato and Admetus had…and it was going to hurt Admetus a lot. Plato turned his head away, he just couldn't look at Admetus any more.

"Ghengis, take Admetus out of here," Macavity said, still grinning largely. Admetus didn't protest or fight back as he was pulled from the room. Tugger and Misto watched him go, shocked and scared for their friend. Cori sighed sadly, looking away from the door. Munkustrap sighed dejectedly, resting his head back on Macavity's leg, not caring any more…poor Addie.

Macavity smirked and looked at the three Jellicles as he ran his claw through Munkustrap's head fur. Plato was looking slightly sick and pale while Tugger and Misto were still staring at the door where Admetus had disappeared through. Macavity smirked before ordering for the Jellicles to be taken back to the cells.

"What are you going to do to Admetus?" Cori voiced before Tugger, Misto and Plato were taken out. Macavity yawned and shrugged.

"Don't know just yet," Macavity smirked. The Jellicles were dragged out and Munkustrap slumped to the floor, sighing sadly. Macavity hummed as he ran his foot up and down Munkustrap's spine, pressing in slightly so Munkustrap arched into his foot, purring uncontrollably. Macavity just smiled, leaning back.

"You can go now, Cori," Cori gave a small hiss under his breath before getting to his feet and leaving.

Cori walked down the halls, shivering as he thought of Admetus.

Poor Addie, he was so kind and gentle…he didn't deserve that at all, he was the one in the Jellicle tribe who least deserved something like that to happen to him. Cori ignored the guards as he walked into his room. Alonzo looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled before it faltered as he caught sight of Cori's face.

"What happened?" Alonzo asked worriedly, setting the book aside. Cori sat down and buried his face into the crook of Alonzo's neck.

"Admetus…" Cori croaked before he explained the whole story to Alonzo.

"Oh, Bast…poor Addie," Alonzo murmured, nuzzling at Cori sadly. Cori sighed, kissing Alonzo softly.

"Where's Addie now?" Alonzo asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Cori admitted, resting his head against Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo pressed his lips to the top of Cori's head. Cori wrapped his arms around Alonzo.

"Munkustrap looked so defeated,"

"Cori…just don't think about it at the moment, I know it's hard," Alonzo added when Cori opened his mouth. Alonzo gently stroked Cori's back, staring into his green eyes.

"Just…just don't think about it now,"

"How can I not?" Alonzo kissed Cori when Cori voiced that question. Cori purred against Alonzo's lips.

"That helped," Cori murmured, looking at Alonzo lovingly. Alonzo gently ran his paws down Cori's sides, rubbing at the sensitive silver stripes that marked Cori's body. Cori shivered against him.

"I love you," Alonzo murmured, nipping Cori's ear gently. Cori shivered again.

"I love you too," Cori whispered. Alonzo gently laid down, pulling Cori to rest against his chest. Cori purred as Alonzo rubbed his back. Cori looked at Alonzo softly.

"I'm lucky to have you," Cori smiled lovingly. Alonzo smiled at him.

"I'm glad I have you," Alonzo responded, kissing him gently. "Just sleep now, Cori…and try…try to forget for a few hours," Cori nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Alonzo's heartbeat that helped drown out any worries about Admetus for the moment.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter!

Um…from the 23rd to about the 1st or 2nd of September, you won't have any updates from me as I'm going on holidays, and when I come back, you may have to wait just a few days more so I can finish up the next chapter…sorry…but it's for my brother's 21st and stuff, so yeah…

And I'm not stressed anymore, yay! My fundraising is going well, but I'm still…100 or so dollars away from my goal, and if anyone is interested in donating money, just PM me and I'll send a link…but yeah, I'm shaving my head to raise money for Leukaemia research :)

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Blood and pain

Cori walked down the hallways the next day. He hesitated before he walked down towards the cells. Cori sighed sadly as he looked around the cells.

"What are you doing here, traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor, Tugger," Cori said, looking into one cell where Tugger, Misto and Skimble were.

"Then why the hell did you lead us there?" Plato growled from the cell next to them.

"Because…" Cori trailed off. He couldn't tell them, Macavity would hurt Alonzo if he told them the real reason.

"Because I had to," Cori murmured.

"Because you had to?" Asparagus spoke up.

"Yes," Cori answered simply.

"Where's Admetus then?" Bomba asked.

"I-I don't know…I was hoping they brought him back here," Cori sighed, leaning against the wall. Bombalurina and Cassandra were staring at Cori from where they were sitting in the damp cell opposite. Bomba stared at Cori's face, well what she could see anyway. His head was lowered so his chin was resting against his chest and the few lights in the dark cell block was sending shadows across his face…but Bomba could see that he looked tired, weary. Cori lifted his head and turned it slightly as he heard someone coming towards the cells. He gave a cry when he saw a bloodied Admetus being dragged lifelessly down the hallway, his feet dragging on the ground as his head rolled around limply.

"Addie!" Cries echoed from the cells as Admetus was dragged and thrown into an empty cell. Cori went to help him but was shoved out of the way by a hench-cat as the cell door was slammed shut.

"Open it!" Cori yelled at the hench-cat as he pulled at the bars.

"I don't take orders from you,"

"Do it or he could die!"

"I don't care," The dirty brown hench-cat sneered. Cori glared at him, staring straight into his eyes.

"You are going to open this door and you are going to get water and cloth so I can clean his wounds, got it?" Cori ordered when he saw the hench-cats eyes go glassy.

"Got it," The hench-cat replied dead pan before he left the room.

"Oh bloody hell, I meant open the door first," Cori hissed as he slumped against the cell door, dizzy. Cori lifted his head and looked towards the door which led away from the cell block, before sighing as the hench-cat came back with the water and cloth. Cori took the bowl and the cloth.

"Now open the door!" Cori demanded. The hench-cat did so before looking back at Cori. Cori released the hench-cat and the hench-cat slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"This is going to come back and bite me in the ass," Cori muttered but sighed as he looked back at Admetus.

"What did you do?" Tugger asked, shocked as he stared at the unconscious hench-cat.

"Hypnotised him…but he was too weak to snap out of it, so he collapsed," Cori explained briefly. He walked into Admetus's cell and knelt beside him, gently rolling him over before giving a cry of shock at the state he was in.

"Oh Bast, Addie, what did they do to you?" Cori whispered as he wet a cloth so he could clean the Tom's bloody and unrecognizable face.

"C-Cori, what's happening?" Skimbleshanks asked, unable to see Admetus.

"H-He's in really bad shape," Cori said as he continued cleaning the blood of Admetus's grey fur, feeling sicker as he could see the extent of Admetus's injuries. Admetus gave a whimper and his eyes flickered open.

"Cori?" He croaked.

"Y-You're alright now," Cori gave a shaky smile. Admetus's baby blue eyes were pained and fearful as Cori gently continued cleaning his wounds.

"Coricopat!"

"Oh…damn," Cori muttered, hearing Macavity's roar. Cori shook slightly as he continued cleaning Admetus's wounds.

"CORICOPAT!" Cori turned his head and looked at Macavity, who was now standing in the cell block, beside the body of the unconscious hench-cat. Macavity was furious.

"What the hell did you do?" Macavity yelled as he stormed into the cell, grabbing Cori's scruff and dragging him from the cell, before throwing him onto the floor outside the cell. Macavity booted Cori in the side, making the mystic yelp.

"What did you do?"

"He was hurt, I couldn't let him put Admetus back in the cell without his wounds being treated!" Cori cried out. Macavity snarled.

"I don't give a damn!"

"I do!" Cori yelled. He fell to the floor again heavily as Macavity hit him harshly across the face. Admetus slowly sat up, staring in shock as Cori was beaten…for helping him.

"Macavity…stop!" Skimble cried out in shock. Macavity just kept kicking the silver striped mystic.

"Why did you do this?" Macavity hissed, stepping back from Cori.

"B-Because I can't let Addie die…and if you let him, you're breaking our deal," Cori coughed hoarsely.

"Really?" Macavity asked coldly.

"Yes," Cori croaked. Macavity seemed to consider that for a moment as he lifted his head to stare at Admetus.

"And how is that breaking our deal?"

"Y-You said that if I led the Jellicles to you, you'd let them live…if Admetus dies from his injuries or an infection from his injuries…you've broken our deal," Cori yelped as Macavity kicked him again.

"Hmm…I guess you are right," Macavity growled, annoyed that Cori had covered any loop holes in their agreement.

Cori looked up at him, his breathing ragged and heavy as blood trickled from wounds across his face. Macavity growled.

"Dawson!" A black, tall tom walked into the room.

"Yes, boss?"

"Grab Admetus and take him to Coricopat's quarters," Macavity order as he smirked at Cori. Cori blinked, wondering why Macavity was so pleased with Admetus being sent to his room…Cori was fine, actually he was relieved, that Admetus would at least be under his care. Macavity smirked.

"This will certainly cut down your…alone time with Alonzo," Cori rolled his eyes at that and yelped as he was rewarded with a kick. Cori was grabbed by the head fur and was dragged yowling from the cell block. Dawson grabbed Admetus and pulled him from the cell.

"W-What just happened?" Bomba whispered.

"C-Cori…he betrayed us…to save us," Asparagus whispered.

"No," Tugger hissed.

"He did it, Tugger…face it," Skimble sighed. Tugger turned his back to everyone, his fangs teasing at his bottom lip as he thought.

Alonzo looked up from where he was lying on his back on the mattress, frowning, as he heard yowling which was growing in volume. The door burst open and Alonzo leapt to his feet when Macavity walked in, dragging a yowling Cori by his head fur. Macavity tossed the bloodied and bruised Cori onto the cold stone floor. Alonzo ran forward, grabbing Cori and quickly pulling him away from Macavity and onto the mattress.

"Oh, Bast, Cori," Alonzo whispered, cradling Cori's bruised face in his paws. Cori turned his head to look at the door.

"Addie," Cori whispered. Alonzo looked around and his honey eyes widened as a familiar gray Tom was tossed into the room before Macavity and the hench-cat stalked out.

"G-Go to him, Lonz…h-he needs more help," Cori croaked. Alonzo looked at him skeptically, knowing just how bad of shape Cori was in. Cori gave him a weak smile.

"Lonzo, please," Cori whispered. Alonzo nuzzled him softly before he headed over to Admetus. Cori sighed and collapsed onto his stomach on the mattress, letting his eyes slip close and allowing himself to fall into darkness as he listened to Alonzo murmuring softly to Admetus.

Alonzo finished cleaning off Admetus's wounds, making sure he wasn't going to get an infection.

"T-Thank you," Admetus whispered.

"Addie…what did they do to you?" Alonzo asked softly. Admetus gave a whimper and shook his head. Alonzo sighed and gave a small nod.

"Tell me when you're ready…get some rest,"

"Thank you, Alonzo," Admetus murmured, his face peaceful as his eyes slowly shut. Alonzo sighed.

"He's asleep, Cori," Alonzo said gently. Alonzo frowned when there was no response from Cori. He looked over at his tom-friend and saw Cori's eyes were closed.

"Cori!" Alonzo cried, leaping over to him. Cori's breathing was ragged as Alonzo rolled him onto his back.

"Cori, Cori, darling, wake up!" Alonzo cried, tapping Cori's cheek. Cori gave a groan, his eyes fluttering open.

"Lonz?" He croaked. Alonzo gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank Bast," Alonzo murmured, kissing Cori softly. Cori gave a weak smile.

"You lied to me…you needed more help," Alonzo told him firmly. Cori gave another weak smile.

"Sorry, babe," Cori whispered. Alonzo sighed, pulling Cori into his arms before he began cleaning Cori's wounds. Cori was purring softly as he rested his head in the crook of Alonzo's neck. Alonzo gave a small hum.

"I can't clean your wounds with your head in my neck," Alonzo chuckled softly. Cori kissed Alonzo's neck softly before drawing his head back out of Alonzo's neck. Alonzo smiled at him, kissing him softly before continuing on with cleaning Cori's wounds.

Alonzo smiled at Cori as Cori fell asleep, snuggled close into his arms, his bruised and cut face peaceful.

"You're too innocent for this," Alonzo whispered to Cori, rubbing his chest. "You care so much for everyone, though they don't return it for you…and yet, you seem to get the worst end of this all," Alonzo sighed and looked back at Cori's face. Alonzo gave a small smile and kissed Cori once more before lying down, making sure Cori was held closely and snugly in his arms. Alonzo looked up, just checking on the sleeping Admetus once more before he looked back to his love held in his arms. Alonzo nuzzled at Cori's head once more before he let his eyes drift close.

They would deal with tomorrow when it came.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, I am so so sorry I haven't updated in almost a month!

I was away for two weeks and when I came home, the computer decided it no longer wanted to connect to the internet and we had to get it wiped because it had a virus...and then when we got it back, the laptop didn't have Microsoft word so I couldn't write anymore or update! I only just managed to reinstall everything Microsoft and managed to update this so yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (and waited for this chapter)

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. You will not touch him!

Alonzo woke up early the next morning, woken by Cori's whimpers. Alonzo gently scooped Cori into his arms and stroked Cori's bruised face until he calmed down. Alonzo found he couldn't sleep again so he just remained awake, holding Cori and stroking his face. Alonzo sighed, nuzzling at Cori.

"I wish I could get us out of this mess," Alonzo murmured, gently caressing Cori's cheek. "Just for a day," Cori gave a murmur in his sleep and snuggled closer to Alonzo. Alonzo purred and held Cori closer. His honey eyes began to drift shut and Alonzo soon fell asleep. Cori slowly opened his eyes and looked at Alonzo sadly. Cori sighed sadly and gently nudged Alonzo's head with his own.

"I'm so sorry," Cori whispered, gently touching Alonzo's chest. Cori gently tucked his head underneath Alonzo's chin, curling up close with him before he fell asleep once more.

The next morning, Cori walked into Macavity's throne room. Macavity was lounged out on his throne; Munkustrap was asleep on the floor, his head resting on a red cushion. Macavity looked up as Cori walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Macavity asked boredly. "I didn't call you,"

"I-I came to…request something," Macavity looked at the bruised and wounded Cori, interested.

"And what exactly would this request be?" Macavity asked, his gold eyes boring into Cori's.

"T-To let Alonzo go back to the yard for a day," Cori said, his voice hoarse. Macavity sat up, interested.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I've done everything you've asked," Cori said calmly. "I've followed your orders, I've betrayed my friends…Macavity, please, he'll come back tomorrow…h-he just needs to get out of here for a day," Macavity looked at Cori.

"How do I know he'll come back?"

"Because I'm here," Cori's voice broke. "And he…he wouldn't leave me," Macavity hummed, his gold eyes glinting evilly.

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes," Cori said firmly. Macavity shrugged, glancing down at the still sleeping Munkustrap. Cori looked at Munkustrap as well before looking back at Macavity.

"Macavity?"

"Gilbert!" The dark brown Tom appeared.

"Yes, boss?"

"Fetch Alonzo,"

"Of course," Gilbert said before disappearing. Munkustrap yawned and stretched, his eyes flickering open. Munkustrap's blue eyes landed on Cori and widened.

"So now you wake up," Macavity laughed, reaching down and itching at Munkustrap's spine. Munkustrap arched into Macavity's claw, purring uncontrollably. Cori turned his head away…he just couldn't watch Munkustrap being manipulated like that. Macavity took his paw away from Munkustrap's back as Alonzo was shown in. Alonzo immediately went to Cori's side, taking Cori's paw in his own. Alonzo looked at Cori worriedly, looking for any signs of wounds. Cori gave a weak smile in return.

"Alonzo, because you and Coricopat have done what I have asked and haven't tried to rebel, I'm allowing you to go out for today…and today only," Macavity said smoothly.

"Who said I wanted to go out?" Alonzo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Me," Cori whispered. Alonzo looked at Cori, shocked.

"Y-You just need to get out for a day, Alonzo," Cori murmured. "It's my fault you're a prisoner here, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me…so I'm trying…trying to help,"

"Cori…"

"Alonzo, just go to the yard for a day…be free for a day," Cori smiled weakly. Alonzo sighed, looking at Cori sadly.

"Babe…"

"Alonzo, please, for me?" Cori pleaded, putting his paws on Alonzo's chest.

"Hmm, you seem keen for him to get out," Macavity smirked. Cori threw a quick glare in his direction.

"Cori, why?"

"Because I don't want you to be imprisoned here forever…that's my burden to bear, not yours," Cori mumbled sadly. Alonzo blinked before drawing Cori into his arms, holding him tight.

"For you," Alonzo murmured in Cori's ear.

"You can go to the Jellicle junk yard, but do not attempt to fight my hench-cats…you will be back here tomorrow afternoon, no later or Coricopat will pay the price," Macavity told him.

"Got it," Alonzo sighed. Cori smiled at him. Alonzo kissed him softly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow," Alonzo whispered. Cori smiled and nodded against Alonzo's shoulder. Alonzo let Cori go, gently squeezing his paw before turning and walking from the throne room. Cori sighed, his heart aching immediately as he watched Alonzo go.

Why did he ask for that?

"Cori," Cori turned and looked at Macavity.

"Yes?"

"Get back to your room…Admetus is there alone now," Macavity murmured, itching at Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap was looking at Cori sadly. Cori offered a shaky smile to Munkustrap before he left. Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, who turned his head to look at him. Macavity pulled on the chain that was connected to Munkustrap's collar. Munkustrap was pulled to his knees and he glared at Macavity.

"Don't give me that look," Macavity murmured, gently drawing his claws down Munkustrap's cheek, but not cutting into the skin. Munkustrap blinked, his blue eyes staring at Macavity. Macavity gave a hum, staring intently into Munkustrap's blue eyes as he thought deeply.

"What am I going to do to you, Munkus?" Macavity murmured, itching at Munkustrap's ears once more. Munkustrap just closed his eyes as Macavity grabbed him arms, pulling him up. Munkustrap sighed as he was sat on the throne next to Macavity. He just curled up and looked dejectedly at the door. Macavity just ran his paw up and down Munkustrap's spine, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Why the long face, Munkus?" Macavity asked, grinning as Munkustrap just gave a weak hiss in reply. Munkustrap just rested his head on the arm of the chair, feeling too weak to even move. He had barely eaten since he had been here, he had been beaten a lot, and he was so worried about the others that he just had no energy any more.

He was useless to everyone at the moment.

Munkustrap closed his eyes at that thought. Macavity's paw drifted along his spine once more.

"Tell me the truth, Munkus,"

"Mm?"

"You didn't miss me at least once when I was exiled?" Macavity questioned, bitter. Munkustrap turned his head to look at Macavity.

"Why the interest in whether or not I missed you?" Munkustrap asked tiredly. Macavity just blinked, staring at him. Munkustrap sighed and rested his head back on the arm of the large chair. Macavity stared at the silver Tabby curiously. Macavity's eyes roved up and down Munkustrap's back, taking in every muscle. Macavity suddenly got an evil grin on his face as he suddenly thought of something. He wanted Munkustrap to obey him, to submit to him…it would undermine Munkustrap's leadership of the Jellicles in the future…and Macavity also wanted to do it, because, well…he did like Munkustrap.

Cori walked into his room and found Admetus was awake and curled up on the mattress, his legs curled into his chest.

"Addie?" Cori said softly as he walked into the room. Admetus raised his bruised and puffy face to look at the bruised Mystic.

"H-Hi, Cori," Admetus said hoarsely. Cori sensed the fear and pain coming from Admetus. Cori cautiously walked over and sat beside him. Admetus looked at him before quickly looking away.

"T-Thank you f-for yesterday, Cori," Admetus said, his voice shaking. Cori sighed, hating to see the usually happy and goofy Tom so depressed and scared.

"I-I'm sorry you got hurt for me,"

"It's alright," Cori gave a small smile. "It was worth it," Admetus gave a weak smile.

"Addie, what happened to you?" Cori asked. Admetus went pale and began whimpering. Cori quickly grabbed Admetus's paws, stopping them from shaking.

"Admetus," Cori murmured softly.

"T-They took me to a room," Admetus whispered. "I-It was behind a wooden door, joining to Macavity's office," Admetus closed his eyes, shaking.

"T-There was blood smeared everywhere on the floor and the walls," Admetus whimpered. "T-They dragged me to the floor and tied me down," Cori watched as tears began rolling down Admetus's gray cheeks.

"They started kicking at me, clawing at me…torturing me," Admetus gave a sob. "They kept yelling and snarling all these things at me…they were making fun of me cause I like P-P…him," Admetus's voice cracked at that. Cori sighed, gently rubbing Admetus's shoulder.

"They kept beating me, yelling all these profanities at me," Admetus rubbed his eyes. "It just kept going for hours…one of them kicked me in the side, and spat on me," Admetus hiccupped.

"It just didn't stop," Admetus sobbed. Cori cautiously wrapped his arms around Admetus, holding him close. Admetus was crying into his shoulder.

"They kept saying…how…how P-Pla…he doesn't love me, that he would never love me…" Admetus cried. "They kept yelling at me, snarling…k-k-kept saying t-that they should kill me for…for what I am,"

"What you are?"

"Because I like Toms," Admetus whispered. Cori gave a small growl. Cori gently nuzzled Admetus.

"It'll be alright, Addie,"

"No, it won't…h-he hates me," Admetus murmured. Cori looked at Admetus, gently rubbing the back of his head.

"Plato?"

"…yes," Admetus mumbled. Cori sighed.

"I'm sorry, Addie,"

"S'not your fault,"

"I should have tried to stop Macavity,"

"You did…but he hit you, and I know he threatened Alonzo," Admetus hiccupped as he sat up straight. Cori looked at Admetus's puffy eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Macavity's hench-cats were laughing about it when I was crying out for help," Admetus whispered, turning his eyes to look at the mattress.

"They said no one would help me, that Munkustrap wouldn't be able to help me…that Macavity was going to break him…and that you couldn't help me, because you were too worried about Alonzo being hurt," Cori sighed at that.

"Sorry, Ad," Cori murmured.

"S'alright," Admetus murmured. Cori sat with Admetus for a few hours before getting up, going to see Macavity.

He was going to tell Macavity to tell his hench-cats to lay off Admetus. The poor Tom was already hurt enough. Cori walked down the hallways, ignoring the hench-cats as he walked past.

Cori took in a deep breath before he pushed open the door to the throne room. Cori froze when he saw what was in front of him. Munkustrap was sitting on the throne, Macavity standing in front of him, almost completely blocking Cori's view of the silver Tom. Cori's eyes widened as he watched Munkustrap's head toss from side to side, panicked gasps escaping Munkustrap's lips as Macavity's paws ran their way across Munkustrap's thighs. Cori unfroze when he watched Macavity begin to push Munkustrap's legs apart.

Macavity grinned at Munkustrap, who was staring at him fearfully. Munkustrap's paws were bound behind his back, so he couldn't defend himself. Macavity bent down to nip at Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap turned his head away, not looking at Macavity as Macavity smirked. Macavity moved Munkustrap's legs apart before he was suddenly shoved away. Macavity landed heavily on the floor and he quickly turned, snarling. Cori was standing in front of Munkustrap, his arms spread out in a protective stance.

"You will not touch him like that again," Cori hissed, challenging Macavity. Macavity slowly rose to his feet. Cori shivered slightly at the rage in Macavity's gold eyes.

CCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken a few days to update, I've been busy every night this week, I went to a Leukaemia charity event last night, which was extremely touching and emotional...but the good news, I'm now on holidays, bad news...I have a lot of homework :S

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Sacrifices

Cori flew to the ground as Macavity viciously hit him across the face.

"Cori!" Munkustrap croaked. Cori whimpered as Macavity placed a heavy foot on his chest, keeping the slim and weakened mystic pinned to the floor. Macavity was glaring at him. Cori recoiled slightly.

He knew Macavity was absolutely furious…and that last time Macavity was like this, Cori had almost been killed by him. Cori stared at Macavity.

"Interfering fool," Macavity hissed. "I should kill you now for fighting against me!" Cori gave a gulp as Munkustrap cried out in protest, struggling to get to his feet. Macavity glared before giving a growl. He stepped off Cori's chest.

"Get out…now," Macavity growled. Cori panted, slowly rising to his feet.

"N-No," Macavity turned and glared at him, his gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"C-Cori…go," Munkustrap pleaded. Cori stared at Munkustrap.

"Munk…I won't let him do this to you!"

"Cori…go, I'll be fine," Munkustrap smiled weakly. Cori looked at Munkustrap, weary. Munkustrap just smiled at him, though his smile was weak and a little shaky. Cori sighed.

"Sorry, Munk," Cori mumbled before turning and leaving the room. Munkustrap looked back at Macavity, who was pacing, fuming.

Cori walked back into his room and paused as he found Admetus was asleep on the mattress. Cori sighed and sat on the floor, trembling. He couldn't believe he just walked on Macavity about to…with Munkustrap. Cori gagged slightly. Cori buried his head in his paws and trembled.

Poor Munkus.

Cori sighed and made his way over to the mattress, curling up into a tight ball.

He wished he could help his friend…but he couldn't do anything. Cori fell into an uneasy sleep.

He was woken hours later by Admetus stretching and accidently kicking him.

"Oops, sorry, Cori,"

"S'alright," Cori yawned. Cori turned his head when he heard the door open. Admetus whimpered and sunk down as he saw Macavity standing in the doorway. Macavity was smirking smugly. Cori cautiously stood up and walked to the door as he was beckoned. Cori walked out into the hallway and Macavity closed the door. Cori's eyes narrowed as he took in Macavity's appearance. Some of Macavity's fur was messed up, dishevelled. Cori's nose twitched as Macavity turned to face him. Cori's eyes widened as he recognised that scent, that pheromone scent. His nose twitched when he caught another scent…it was Munkustrap's

Macavity had just mated…with…Munkustrap.

"No," Cori breathed. Macavity gave a low chuckle.

"You figured it out,"

"You…you raped him!" Cori yelled. Macavity grabbed him, shoving Cori against the wall.

"No, he consented," Macavity said smugly. Cori's eyes widened.

"Y-You're lying,"

"Really, Cori?" Macavity smirked. Cori shook his head.

"No…Munkustrap would never…not to you!" Cori cried. Macavity smirked, letting Cori go.

"Go see him yourself…behind the curtain behind my desk in my office," Macavity said, his gold eyes staring intently in Cori's dark green eyes. Cori looked at him for a moment longer before he ran down the hallways, just having to find Munkustrap. Macavity hummed, glancing back at the door to Cori's room before he continued on down the hall.

Cori ran into the Macavity's office and wildly looked around. He spotted the wooden door that Admetus had talked about and shuddered before he continued looking around the room. Cori spotted the curtain he had failed to notice his first time in the office and ran towards. He threw it open and froze. Munkustrap was lying on the large, elegantly dressed mattress pressed against the back wall. Munkustrap sleepily opened his eye before the other followed suit when he saw Coricopat standing there.

"Cori," Munkustrap murmured, sitting up. Cori forced himself to walk forward towards the mattress. Munkustrap pulled at the chain attached to his collar, embarrassed. The other end of the chain was attached to a loop in the wall.

"M-Munk…you didn't consent, did you?" Cori asked hoarsely as he sat beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at him, before smiling weakly.

"Yeah, Cori, I did,"

"Munk…why…do you like him?" Munkustrap sighed.

"I did like him, a long time ago when we were kittens, but I grew out of that," Munkustrap murmured.

"But, Munk…why now?"

"Cori, some times, in order to protect the ones you love, you have to do things you wouldn't normally do," Munkustrap said, looking at him. "Even if it makes you feel terrible, but you know it was the only thing to do…that the comfort, safety and wellbeing of the ones you love is more important than your own comfort," Cori looked at Munkustrap, who smiled.

"And I know that's what you did," Munkustrap told him gently. Cori sighed and rested his head against Munkus's shoulder. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Munk,"

"About what?"

"I should have tried to stop him…"

"Cori, I chose this myself," Munkustrap told him. "I chose to do this…and I consented to Macavity asking…"

"He asked permission?"

"Yes," Munkustrap murmured. Cori's eyes widened before he sighed, resting his head back against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Munk,"

"Mm?"

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For not…for not treating me like the others did," Cori mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the slim mystic.

"The others…they all snarled, hissed and glared at me when they thought I betrayed them…you looked hurt, but you didn't look like you blamed me,"

"I…was confused, but I knew you would never have done this to us without a reason," Munkustrap said softly. Cori gave a small smile.

"Well, are you satisfied that I didn't…rape him?" Cori and Munkustrap looked towards the curtain, seeing that Macavity was standing in the doorway.

"Yes," Cori sighed. Munkustrap gave a small smile, gently nuzzling Cori and purring softly.

"Good…now back to Admetus," Macavity ordered.

"Thanks for worrying about me," Munkustrap murmured as he hugged Cori tightly. Cori hugged Munkustrap back before getting to his feet.

"See you tomorrow,"

"Bye, Cori," Munkustrap smiled tiredly. Cori glanced at the smug Macavity before he left the room. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was curling back up on the mattress. Macavity walked over to the mattress, sitting on the soft black blanket that covered the large mattress. Munkustrap glanced at him before sighing. Macavity ran his paw down Munkustrap's back, itching at his fur. Munkustrap looked at him and Macavity smirked, lying beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap just stared at him.

"How much longer are you planning on keeping this going for, Macavity?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Macavity stared at him.

"What made you think I was ever going to let this end?" Macavity asked. "What made you think I'd give you and your Jellicle friends' freedom ever again?" Munkustrap looked away. He yowled as Macavity grabbed one of his ears and forced his head back. Munkustrap winced as he stared at Macavity.

"You Jellicles took away my freedom…locked me up before you threw me out," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap shrunk back slightly, looking at the pure fury in Macavity's gold eyes.

Cori blinked, his eyes opening slowly as he felt himself pulled into warm arms and against a strong chest. Cori smiled.

"Lonzo," He murmured lovingly as he looked at his strong, loving Tom. Alonzo smiled at him.

"Hey, beautiful, I missed you," Alonzo smiled. Cori smiled sleepily, cuddling close to Alonzo's chest.

"What time is it?"

"Almost dawn,"

"You weren't supposed to come back until noon,"

"I know, but I missed you too much," Alonzo murmured. Cori smiled, gently kissing Alonzo. Alonzo smiled before he quickly glanced at the sleeping Admetus.

"Is he okay?" Alonzo questioned.

"Yeah…he told me what happened," Cori said sleepily.

"Oh…"

"I'm not surprised he's as scared as he is," Cori sighed, gently nuzzling at Alonzo's chest.

"Damn," Cori buried his nose into Alonzo's fur, inhaling his scent.

"Where'd you go?"

"To the yard…the kittens miss you," Alonzo smiled. Cori smiled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, baby…we'll talk more later," Alonzo said, gently stroking Cori's back. Cori smiled sleepily and let his eyes close, lulled to sleep by the sound of Alonzo's purring.

When Cori woke up a few hours later, he smiled as he saw he was still enclosed in Alonzo's arms, and it wasn't just a dream. Cori nuzzled his head under Alonzo's chin and purred contently.

"Morning, love," Alonzo's voice said sleepily. Cori opened his eyes as he drew his face away from Alonzo's neck.

"Morning," Cori smiled sleepily, nuzzling Alonzo. Alonzo gently rubbed Cori's side, his honey eyes gazing into Cori's dark green eyes.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Alonzo smirked, thinking that nothing out of the ordinary would have happened. He frowned though, when Cori suddenly lowered his eyes.

"Cori, baby, what's wrong?" Alonzo asked worriedly.

"Munk…" Cori croaked. Alonzo blinked. Cori sighed and explained everything that had happened since he had left. Alonzo was shaking by the end of it.

"N-No…Munk," Alonzo whispered. Cori nodded, not meeting Alonzo's eyes.

"Is that why there's a massive bruise on your cheek?" Alonzo asked, his voice shaking as he gently stroked Cori's cheek. Cori blinked.

"I guess so," Cori murmured. Alonzo nuzzled Cori lovingly.

"It'll be alright…Munkus is strong, he'll be fine,"

"I know…he's doing okay, I saw him before," Cori said, stroking Alonzo's chest. Alonzo nodded before sighing.

"I hope this doesn't come back to haunt him,"

"What do you mean, Lonz?"

"When Macavity was caught for murdering Millicent, he was locked away for a few days while the tribe decided his fate," Alonzo explained. Cori frowned.

"I don't remember this,"

"Not a lot of us do," Alonzo said, gently brushing Cori's head fur into place.

"But Macavity was found guilty of murdering Millicent and was banished from the tribe,"

"That I remember,"

"But when he was banished, Munkustrap was shunned because of it,"

"What?"

"No one would talk to Munkustrap because he had been Macavity's best friend," Alonzo sighed. "And Munkustrap tried sticking up for Macavity, to try getting the life-time exile sentence taken away…but it didn't work,"

"Why did Munk do that?"

"He didn't believe Macavity was guilty, he knew Macavity must have had a reason to kill Millicent, but no one else listened," Alonzo murmured, "And after that, no one really trusted Munkustrap, they all left him alone," Cori frowned, trying to remember all this.

"This was before you really came out of your den and spoke to us,"

"Ah…" Cori murmured.

"But yeah, no one spoke to Munkus for a long while…except me," Alonzo said. "I was the one who stuck up for him, even though I didn't fully get Munkustrap's reason for defending Macavity, but yes,"

"If the others find out that Munkustrap willingly mated with Macavity, there's going to be an uproar and Munkus will never be trusted again," Alonzo finished, rubbing Cori's side. Cori buried his face into the soft fur on Alonzo's chest, shivering.

Macavity stood outside the door, listening to that conversation. He frowned as it finished.

Munkustrap had tried standing up for him?

Macavity hummed, interested, before he walked down the hall.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Three more chapters to go! How sad?  
>But don't worry, because as soon as this one has it's last chapter posted, I'll upload my next story which is a...slash fic...(well duh) ...but it has a veryyy unusual couple, which you'll find out about later, haha!<p>

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv HGP!


	17. Munkustrap's story, Cori's fear

Macavity opened the door to his office and walked towards the curtain at the back. He drew it apart and walked into the room. Munkustrap slowly opened his eyes and stared sleepily at Macavity. Macavity walked over to the mattress and sat down beside Munkustrap. Munkustrap yawned and stretched out before sitting up, readjusting the chain around his ankle so it was more comfortable. Munkustrap stared at Macavity wearily, unsure. Macavity stared into Munkustrap's eyes, his gold eyes staring intently into Munkus's blue eyes.

"You haven't been honest with me, Munkus," Macavity watched as fear quickly ran through Munkus's blue eyes before they once again went indifferent.

"About what?" Munkustrap questioned.

Cori woke up and smiled as he found himself enclosed in Alonzo's arms. Cori purred softly as Alonzo's paw gently rubbed his spine.

"Good afternoon, love," Alonzo murmured sleepily. Cori smiled.

"Afternoon, Lonz," Cori purred softly. Alonzo smiled at Cori, his honey eyes twinkling slightly as he gently rubbed Cori's cheek. Cori purred and nuzzled at his paw.

"Coricopat!" Cori sighed as his name was yelled. Cori gently nuzzled Alonzo.

"See you soon," Cori murmured before getting up and walking towards the door. Alonzo sighed and sat up, watching Cori go sadly.

He wanted to get out of here, so he didn't have to worry about Cori being hurt by Macavity.

Cori walked into the throne room, once again seeing that Munkustrap was sitting by Macavity's feet once more. Macavity was idly itching at Munkustrap's ears as Munkustrap amused himself by trying to brush his fur down flat with his paw.

"You called?" Cori asked, his voice dull.

He hated it here.

Macavity looked up at Cori at that. Munkustrap did so as well and Cori's eyes widened. Munkustrap's face was bruised, his left eye puffy and his lips split.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Cori hissed, his hackles rising. Munkustrap just looked back down to his tail, which was draped across his legs. Macavity just stared coldly at Cori.

"He wasn't being honest with me," Macavity said simply before his gold eyes hardened. "And you know what happens when cats lie to me," Cori's ears pressed back at that.

"But..." Cori began to protest before he was interrupted.

"It's alright, Cori," Cori looked at Munkustrap, who was staring at him. Munkustrap offered a weak smile.

"It's alright, Cori...t-things are sorted out,"

"Munk,"

"It's alright, Cori," Munkustrap repeated once more, his blue eyes boring into Cori's green ones. Cori sighed, defeated.

"Good, now that's sorted out...get over here!" Macavity hissed. Cori slowly walked over to stand beside Macavity's throne. Macavity glared at him before looking back to the front. Munkustrap looked back at Cori, offering a weak smile, before he lay down on the stone floor, curling up. Cori bent down and fixed the chain attached to Munkustrap's collar as it had been pulled taut across Munkustrap's back. Macavity watched this eagle-eyed. Munkustrap looked back at Cori as Cori straightened up.

"Thank you," Cori smiled sadly at him. Macavity eyed Cori suspiciously before looking back to the front.

The usual day went on, with Cori telling Macavity which cat was lying and which one wasn't.

Cori barely listened to the cats, just listening to his instincts as they told him which one was lying. He was thinking about ways to get out otherwise. This had to stop, they all had to be free once more.

After a few hours, Macavity got up and walked from the room without a word.

That wasn't all unusual for him.

Cori looked at Munkustrap before sitting down beside him.

"Munk, are you okay?" Cori asked quietly. Munkustrap looked at him, giving a reassuring smile but wincing and putting a paw on his bruised jaw.

"I'm fine, Cori,"

"What didn't you tell him?" Cori asked, wincing as Munkustrap did.

"That I stuck up for him," Munkustrap said quietly. "When he was banished...he didn't know I tried to get Dad to change his mind,"

"Why did Macavity get angry at you for that?"

"Because I wouldn't admit to him that I did it,"

"Did what?"

"Stuck up for him,"

"Munk..."

"Cori, the cat he killed, he did it to protect me," Munkustrap said.

"What?"

"There was a Queen, she came into the yard, seeking help and shelter," Munkustrap explained.

"Her name was Millicent, she was brown and she looked really unkempt, so Dad offered her shelter," Munkustrap continued.

"She stayed for a few weeks...but things started to get...bad," Munkustrap sighed. "She, she wouldn't leave me alone, no matter where I was and where I looked, she was there and she was just staring at me," Munkustrap murmured.

"When things started to get left in my den, such a dead birds, mice and these dead flowers, I started to panic, but I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't know it was Millicent for sure, and also, she seemed so innocent to everyone else that I knew no-one would believe me," Munkustrap looked at Cori.

"I only decided to tell Macavity, this was after she decided to hold me against a wall and, uh...try make out with me and I quickly pushed her away and she told me she'd get me in the end...that she was promised me," Munkustrap frowned at that.

"I was scared...so I told Macavity, because I knew he'd believe me," Munkustrap sighed.

"Macavity did believe me...and he also believed something had to be done quickly," Munkustrap looked back at Cori.

"When I got back from my rounds that night, I found out that Macavity had murdered Millicent,"

"Oh...Bast,"

"Dad banished him for that...I tried to get Dad to reconsider, telling him that Macavity was just protecting me because Millicent had been a creepy stalker, but he didn't believe me...Dad just told me that I was saying that because I didn't want to lose my friend or admit he was a murderer," Munkustrap murmured.

"I didn't know, Munk," Cori breathed.

"Not many cats do," Munkustrap sighed, leaning back. Cori stared at Munkustrap, shocked by what he had just told him.

"Coricopat, what are you doing?" A cold voice drawled suddenly.

"N-Nothing, Macavity,"

"I hope not," Macavity answered smoothly as he walked back over to his throne. Cori looked at Munkustrap once more before he stood up. Macavity looked bored as he stared out over his empty throne room.

"Do you require me for anything else, Macavity?" Cori asked quietly. Macavity looked at Cori, seeming deep in thought.

"Maybe," Macavity yawned. Cori sighed and just sat down on the floor beside Macavity's throne, but behind Munkustrap.

"Well, this is boring," Macavity said a little while later before he called out to Gilbert and Ghengis. Gilbert and Ghengis appeared.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Bring Admetus and Plato," Macavity ordered.

"Macavity, no," Munkustrap whispered, being echoed by Cori. Macavity just glanced at them boredly before looking back to the front as the door opened and Admetus was pulled inside. Cori stared at Admetus sadly. The bruised gray Tom was staring at the floor, arms folded across his stomach, making him look vulnerable. Ghengis was standing behind him, staring at the back of Admetus's neck. Macavity smirked as Admetus glanced up to look at him, before quickly looking back down.

"How are you today, Admetus?" Macavity questioned. Admetus shuddered.

"Okay," He replied quietly, scared. Macavity grinned at that. Admetus looked around to the door as he heard it open, accompanied by growling.

"Get your stinkin' paws off of me!" Admetus quickly looked away when he saw it was Plato being dragged into the room.

"Addie?" Plato whispered when he saw the state Admetus was in. Admetus just trembled, unable to look at the red-haired Tom. Plato pulled himself out of Gilbert's grip and walked over to Admetus, grabbing his arm gently and turning him around. Admetus refused to meet his eye.

"Ad," Plato whispered, gently grabbing Admetus's face in his paws. "Talk to me, come on," Admetus shook his head. Plato was pulled away from Admetus.

"Addie, come on!" Plato cried out. Macavity got to his feet and walked over to Admetus. Admetus glanced at him before looking down.

"He's still hurt you rejected him," Macavity said, lifting his paw to touch Admetus's cheek. Admetus flinched at the touch.

"He loves you, Plato," Macavity smirked. Plato just stared at Admetus, who glanced at him, his baby blue eyes sad.

"I-I can't, Addie," Plato croaked. "I love Vicky," Ghengis grabbed Admetus's arms as Admetus turned his head away.

"Pity you didn't say you love him, Plato," Macavity said, looking at Ghengis. Ghengis grinned and wrapped one of his arms around Admetus's waist. Admetus blinked, shocked as he stared at the arm wrapped around his waist.

"Well, I guess since you're not interested in him...Ghengis, he's all yours,"

"No!" Cori cried. Admetus just turned his head, looking at Ghengis, who grinned at him. Admetus blinked, unsure.

"Macavity, why are you doing this to him?" Cori yelled, leaping to his feet. Macavity walked over to Cori, before quickly grabbing Cori's throat tightly. Cori choked as he pulled on the paw that was choking him.

"You have gotten on my last nerve, Coricopat," Macavity growled before throwing Cori down onto the stone steps, hard.

"Gilbert, get Alonzo!"

"No, Macavity, please!" Cori pleaded. "Please, forgive me...please!"

"Too late, Cori," Cori gave a rough sob, lowering his head.

"Macavity, why are you doing this to Admetus?" Munkustrap questioned calmly.

"Because he's so soft hearted and kind, it's fun to watch him break," Macavity answered.

"Bastard!" Plato spat angrily.

"You're no better than me, Plato," Macavity smirked before he went over and murmured something into a hench-cats ear, before the hench cat left. Plato went quiet. Admetus was now sitting on the floor, being held close against Ghengis's chest, the dark brown Tom running his paw across Admetus's back and neck. Admetus's head was held in the crook of Ghengis's neck. Ghengis was grinning at Plato over Admetus's head as Plato glared at him. Macavity sat back down on the throne, listening to Cori's broken sobs as Munkustrap tried to comfort him.

Cori was scared about what Macavity would do to Alonzo.

Macavity smirked.

He should be scared.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Two chapters to go!

Even though only Eraman reviewed, I decided to put his one up anyway.

Please read and review! Please...if I get more than two reviews, I'll give you a hint about my next fic which will be uploaded after this one ;)

Luv HGP!


	18. Pain, torture and tears

Cori looked up as he heard the door open and gave a hoarse cry. Alonzo was being dragged in, his bruised and bloody body wrapped in chains. Munkustrap went to fight against the chain attached to his collar, but stopped when Macavity's paw rested on the back of his neck warningly.

"Lonz!" Cori cried as Alonzo was thrown into the middle of the floor. Cori quickly scrambled over to him before giving a cry and stopping.

"Cori, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked worried, scared for his friends. Macavity laughed darkly as he watched Cori hesitate just metres away from Alonzo.

"Alonzo is wrapped in copper chains...it's weakening Cori to go near him," Macavity laughed evilly. Cori whimpered as Alonzo groaned, his honey eyes flickering open to look at him.

"Cor,"

"Lonzy," Cori whispered.

"Cori, w-what's wrong?" Alonzo whispered.

"He can't touch you," Admetus whispered.

"What?"

"You're wrapped in copper chains," Munkustrap said. Alonzo's eyes widened and he looked back at Cori, who slowly moved a bit closer to him.

"Cori, no, stay away...don't hurt yourself," Alonzo croaked. Cori shook his head and moved to Alonzo's side, biting his lip in pain.

"Cori, don't!" Alonzo pleaded. Cori just moved closer to Alonzo, gently putting his paw on Alonzo's head.

"I'm not leaving you...this is my fault," Cori whispered. "I should be the one hurt...not you,"

"Don't be stupid, Cori," Alonzo murmured. Cori moved so he was lying beside Alonzo. Alonzo stared into Cori's green eyes and could already see that the copper chains were beginning to affect Cori.

"Cori," Alonzo sighed. Cori just nuzzled Alonzo in response.

Munkustrap watched the two lying on the floor together sadly. Macavity stared at the two on the floor, frowning. Macavity was aware his paw was still on the back of Munkustrap's neck when he let his claws slip out in anger. Munkustrap gave a small yelp as claws dug into the back of his neck. Macavity gave a hum and retracted his claws as Munkustrap squirmed. Macavity looked over to Ghengis, who had his arms wrapped around Admetus and was murmuring something to him. Admetus was staring at him, still looking unsure but not scared. Plato was staring at Admetus, worried.

Macavity growled.

This wasn't going how he hoped it would be...by now he had hoped there would be some blood and tears.

"I think a spiked collar would suit you," Ghengis purred to Admetus. Admetus just blinked. Macavity gave a hum, watching with interest. Admetus felt so alone and rejected, he wasn't actually fighting back against Ghengis's advances, in fact, he seemed to be accepting Ghengis's advances.

Interesting.

"Ghengis...take Admetus out for a while," Macavity said. Ghengis grinned.

"Happily, boss,"

"Don't you touch him!" Plato snarled angrily, fighting against the grips on his arms. Cori looked up from where he was lying beside Alonzo. Admetus just blinked, staring at Plato.

"Addie, fight him, don't let him do this to you!"

"And why not, Plato?" Macavity drawled, pleased, as he stroked Munkustrap's ears.

"Because he doesn't love Addie!" Plato yelled.

"And you do?" Macavity laughed. Plato went quiet as Admetus's baby blue eyes went wide.

"P-Plato,"

"N-No...I love Vicky," Plato stammered. Admetus turned his head so it was pressed against Ghengis's shoulder.

"Addie, please!" Plato croaked. "Don't do this, I'm sorry...but don't do this to yourself, the Tom you deserve is ten times better than Macavity's hench-cat!" Admetus just shook his head. Ghengis grinned leeringly at Plato over the top of Admetus's head. Plato snarled angrily, fighting furiously.

"Come on, Ad," Ghengis said to Admetus. He pulled Admetus off the floor, wrapping his arm around Admetus's waist. Ghengis winked at Macavity before he led Admetus from the room. Plato was yelling, snarling and fighting as Admetus walked from the room with Ghengis. Munkustrap sighed and lowered his head, wrapping his tail around his ankles.

Poor Addie.

Cori closed his eyes momentarily as Admetus left the room before he lay back down beside Alonzo, who stared at him sadly. Cori carefully lifted his paw, making sure he avoided the copper chains before he ran his paw through Alonzo's head fur comfortingly.

"Cori," Alonzo breathed. Cori nuzzled him gently. Cori pulled back slightly, biting his lip as his eyes closed tightly, his breathing becoming somewhat heavier.

"Cori...just move away, please, please, Cori, please!" Alonzo begged him. Cori shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you," Cori told him, staring at him. Alonzo sighed, craning his head forward so he could nuzzle Cori. Macavity watched them, frowning. He glanced at Munkustrap, finding Munkustrap's blue eyes were on him. Macavity stared at Munkustrap as he gently scratched under Munkus's chin. Munkustrap struggled not to purr.

"Why do you look so sad, Munkus?" Macavity questioned quietly, his gold eyes flickering to look at Plato briefly, who was had gone still now that Admetus was gone.

"Don't this to them," Munkustrap whispered. "J-Just unchain Alonzo,"

"No," Macavity answered, pushing hard against Munkustrap's face suddenly, making him fall onto his side. Munkustrap looked up at him before sighing and just collapsing back on the floor dejectedly. Macavity looked at Munkustrap for a moment longer before looking back out across his throne room.

The throne room was silent as hours passed; Macavity's gold eyes were deep in thought as they stared out blankly over the throne room.

His eyes snapped towards the centre of the floor, where Cori and the bound Alonzo was lying, when a loud cry of pain suddenly sounded. Cori was on his back on the floor, his back arched off the ground in pain.

"Cori!" Alonzo cried out, writhing desperately, trying to help his tom-friend. Cori gave a low sob, his paws over his abdomen.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, his voice even, as he got to his feet, walking over. Macavity crouched beside Cori, moving his paws off of his abdomen.

"You burnt yourself," Macavity smirked. "Foolish Tom," Cori glared weakly at Macavity.

"You should really stay away from Alonzo, Cori...those copper chains aren't doing you any good," Macavity drawled as he got to his feet, walking back over to sit on his throne. Munkustrap stared worriedly at Cori.

"I know what you're trying to do," Cori spat hoarsely as he rolled over. "I'm not leaving Alonzo alone...not for my own comfort," Cori's green eyes drifted over to Munkustrap as he said that. Munkustrap gave a weak smile. Macavity just snarled and sat down on his throne.

Macavity looked up as Ghengis walked in.

"Addie!" Plato cried hoarsely as Admetus was pulled into the room by Ghengis. A large spiked collar was now enclosed around Admetus's neck.

"Ad...Addie, please!" Plato cried. Admetus just kept his eyes to the floor as he was pulled further into the room.

"Boss..." A hench-cat called from by the door. Macavity nodded at him.

"Leave Admetus here, Ghengis...follow me," Macavity yawned. "Gilbert, take Plato back to his cell...he's boring me," He ordered as he walked past Plato and Gilbert.

"No, you bastard!" Plato yelled. "Addie...Cori, help!" Cori looked at Plato regretfully as Plato was dragged from the room. Admetus just sat beside Munkustrap on the steps by the throne. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around the young gray Tom's shoulders comfortingly. Cori looked at Alonzo, who gave a small smile.

"Go over to him," Alonzo whispered. Cori gave a small shake of his head, looking back at Admetus.

"Munkustrap's got him," Cori murmured, giving a small smile before he settled back down beside Alonzo.

"Are you okay, Addie?" Munkustrap asked softly. Admetus gave a small nod, giving a small tug on the collar around his neck.

"Y-Yeah...I guess," Admetus murmured.

"D-Did...I mean...did he...?" Munkustrap hesitated. Admetus gave a nod, looking at Munkustrap sadly.

"Munk, I'm so sorry," Admetus whispered. Munkustrap hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Ad, it's not your fault," Munkustrap murmured, rocking the young Tom back and forth, trying to reassure him. Admetus clutched onto the silver Protector tightly, seeking comfort and reassurance.

"It's alright, buddy, it's alright," Munkustrap murmured reassuringly. Admetus sniffled and let Munkustrap go, giving a weak smile.

"T-Thanks, Munk," Munkustrap smiled gently at him.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked him hesitantly. "H-He didn't hurt you...did he?"

Admetus shook his head.

"He's...uh..." Admetus gave a small wiggle with his pinkie. Munkustrap gave a snort of laughter.

"What?"

"He's...small," Cori and Alonzo gave sniggers from where they were lying on the floor. Admetus cracked a smile at that. All heads whipped around when they heard a loud snarl. Ghengis was storming towards the throne, his face red with fury.

Before anyone had registered what was happening, Ghengis had grabbed Admetus's fluffy gray and white head fur and began dragging him away from the throne. Munkustrap grabbed onto the yowling Admetus's ankles, trying to stop Ghengis taking him. Cori leapt to his feet, as Alonzo struggled desperately, and leapt onto Ghengis's back, sinking his teeth into Ghengis's shoulder. Ghengis snarled, kicking Munkustrap across the face, sending him flying back. Ghengis let go of Admetus's head fur, before reaching back, grabbing Cori and throwing him over his shoulder and throwing him hard against the stone floor. Cori groaned and went still.

"Cori!" Alonzo cried, struggling furiously, trying to break free of the chains. Ghengis turned his fury back towards Admetus, who shrunk down, his baby blue eyes large and filled with fear. Munkustrap blinked, trying to clear the fuzziness and blood from his eyes. Ghengis ripped the collar off Admetus's neck, before he started hitting the already bruised Tom with it. Admetus cried out, trying to huddle up, to protect his body from the painful blows.

"Get away from him!" Munkustrap cried hoarsely, hearing Admetus's cries of pain. Munkustrap frantically wiped at his eyes, trying to clear the blood from the wound on his temple, which he had gotten when Ghengis had kicked him. Admetus's cries became louder as he tried to shield his head with his arms.

"ENOUGH!" Ghengis was ripped away from Admetus and tossed onto the stone floor. Admetus sobbed quietly, curling up into a small, tight ball. Munkustrap crawled over to the sobbing Admetus as Cori stirred. Admetus had puncture wounds, deep gashes and deep wounds all over him. He was badly cut up by the spiked collar.

"Oh, damn, Addie," Munkustrap whispered, drawing the gray Tom into his arms and cradling him close. Cori opened his eyes and looked around. Ghengis was being yelled at by Macavity while Munkustrap cradled and tried to clean Admetus's wounds. Cori looked at Alonzo. Alonzo's honey eyes were wide with shock as they met Cori's green eyes.

They needed to get everyone out...now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

One more chapter to go!

And since I got a few reviews for last chapter I shall give you a hint for my next fic...it's a slash fic (that's not really a surprise though) and the couple I'm doing I'm pretty sure no one has ever done before...it's Macavity annnd...? I'll tell you next chapter haha!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Fighting for freedom

Munkustrap bit his lip as he looked over Admetus's wounds. Admetus was still sobbing, the sobs beginning to go hoarse.

"It's alright, Ad, you're safe now...it's okay, it's okay," Munkustrap soothed him gently, gently rubbing Admetus's cheek. Admetus just cried, writhing slightly as pain tore throughout his body.

"Get out!" Macavity roared suddenly. Munkustrap looked around and watched as Ghengis walked from the throne room, his head bowed. Macavity walked over to Munkustrap.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, crouching beside them and looking at the deep puncture wounds, deep gouges and other wounds covering Admetus's body.

"He just went insane...hitting Addie with the collar Admetus was wearing," Munkustrap whispered.

"Macavity, you have to help him," Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity looked at the bloody gray Tom in Munkustrap's arms.

"Gilbert!"

"Yes, boss?" Gilbert asked as he appeared.

"Take Admetus to the infirmary...get him help," Macavity ordered. Gilbert nodded and walked over, grabbing Admetus and pulling the abused Tom into his arms before he carried the weakly crying Admetus out. Munkustrap bit his lip, watching Admetus go worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Munkus," Macavity said, glancing at Cori, who was slowly starting to sit up. Alonzo was murmuring worriedly to Cori. Cori looked at Alonzo and gave a small smile.

"I'm alright, Alonzo," Cori reassured Alonzo before looking at Munkustrap.

"T-They're helping Addie," Munkustrap said shakily, still shocked from the attack on Admetus. Cori nodded before he crawled back over to Alonzo's side. Alonzo looked up at Cori worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alonzo whispered. "You hit the ground really hard,"

"I'll live...I've had worse," Cori murmured. Alonzo sighed.

"Damn it, Cori..." Alonzo growled. Cori gave a small smile, gently running his claws through Alonzo's head fur.

Macavity watched the two on the floor thoughtfully.

"Mace!" A midnight black Tom appeared.

"Get the Jellicles, bring them all here," Macavity ordered. Munkustrap looked up at Macavity fearfully. Mace nodded and walked from the room.

"Macavity...w-what...?" Munkustrap murmured. Macavity ran his paw over Munkustrap's head.

"Don't fret," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap just turned his head away. He yelped as Macavity gripped one of his ears, yanking it so Munkustrap had to look at him again.

"Well, you're becoming so submissive, aren't you?" Macavity purred. Munkustrap closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes!" Macavity ordered. Munkustrap reluctantly opened his eyes, looking at Macavity. Macavity gave a small tsk as he looked at Munkustrap.

"You never fight back against me anymore, do you?" Macavity asked. "So submissive,"

"Shut up," Munkustrap hissed quietly. Munkustrap cried out as Macavity hit him hard across the temple. Munkustrap whimpered as he held his now pounding and bleeding temple. Cori and Alonzo both were glaring at Macavity dangerously, but they said or did nothing, they didn't want Munkustrap to be hurt even more.

"Tell me, Munkustrap," Macavity purred darkly as he ran his claw against the wound on Munkustrap's head, making Munkustrap squirm and gasp in pain.

"Do you submit to me?" Macavity asked darkly. "Are you mine?" Munkustrap tried to get away from Macavity's claw but Macavity just held him in place, holding his claw closer to the deep wound.

"Answer me, Munkustrap," Macavity growled, pressing his claw even closer.

"Yes!" Munkustrap gasped, struggling against the grip on his collar. "Please, Macavity, stop," Munkustrap whispered, his voice pain filled.

"What was that, Munkustrap?" Macavity asked, grinning evilly.

"Yes, Macavity, please!"

"What?" Munkustrap gave a cry as Macavity dug his claw into the wound on Munkustrap's temple.

"Yes!" Munkustrap cried out in pain. Cori buried his head into Alonzo's head fur at that.

"I submit to you, I'm yours, please just stop!" Munkustrap cried. Macavity smirked and let Munkustrap go. Munkustrap drew in a shaky breath as he put his paws over his head again.

"Munkus?" Munkustrap lifted his head, his blue eyes widening when he saw the Jellicles standing by the door. They were all staring at him in disbelief. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, who was staring at him, shocked, before Munkus lowered his head, his cheeks burning crimson.

He couldn't believe they had just heard that.

Macavity smirked, rubbing at Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap wanted to flinch away...but he just couldn't anymore. Macavity stared at the Jellicles.

"Addie, where's Addie?" Plato cried, unable to find the gray Tom.

"He's being treated," Macavity told them truthfully. "He's been hurt,"

"Bastard!" Asparagus yelled. Cori looked up at the Jellicles, but he continued to gently rub Alonzo's ears. Alonzo looked at Cori sadly.

Macavity stared at them all, his gold eyes coming to rest on Cori and Alonzo.

"Jellicles," Macavity smirked. "You've become so worthless," The Jellicles hissed.

"What to do with you all?" Macavity questioned. Tugger, Plato, Skimble, Asparagus, Bombalurina, Cassandra, and Mistoffelees all stared at him. Cori and Alonzo looked up at him as well.

"You are all so...how to put this..." Macavity smirked. "None of you care that Cori is hurting himself by staying by Alonzo, who is wrapped in copper chains, or the fact that Munkustrap submitted to me to keep you all safe," Macavity laughed darkly. The Jellicles looked from Cori and Alonzo to Munkustrap.

"And they call me heartless,"

"You are a monster," Bomba hissed. Macavity eyed her off before he blinked. Cori idly ran his paw through Alonzo's head fur, thinking deeply, his green eyes flickering around as he thought of a plan.

"Mace, go fetch Admetus...if he's well enough to be moved," Macavity ordered, his gold eyes resting on Plato. Mace nodded and left. Cori looked to Munkustrap, who stared back at him, his brow furrowing as he saw the look on Cori's face.

"Oh, Bast, Addie!" Macavity looked up when he heard Skimble's cry. Admetus was being helped in, one of his arms pulled over Mace's shoulders. Plato ran forward, grabbing his friend and supporting him.

"Addie, I'm so sorry," Plato whispered as he took his friend back over to the group of Jellicles.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me," Plato whispered, his voice broken as he nuzzled Admetus's bruised cheek softly. Admetus looked at Plato through bruised and slightly swollen eyes before giving a weak smile.

"I don't need to forgive you for anything...my fault," Admetus whispered. Plato held him tightly.

"It's not your fault, Addie...it's not your fault!" Plato murmured as he rocked his friend back and forth. Admetus nodded against Plato's shoulder. Macavity hissed at that.

"Now...what to do with you all?" Macavity asked once more. "You're taking up all my cells," The Jellicles just stared at him. Admetus was held closely in Plato's arms but was staring at Macavity fearfully.

"Who...first...?" Macavity questioned dauntingly as he stood up, slowly and menacingly walking towards the Jellicles. The Jellicles watched, terrified. Alonzo looked at Cori as Cori slowly rose to his feet as Macavity walked past him.

"Cori!" Alonzo hissed quietly. Cori just glanced at Alonzo, gently placing his paw to his lips, motioning him to be quiet. Alonzo looked at him pleadingly. Cori watched as Macavity got closer to the Jellicles, his claws slipping out. Cori ran forward and leapt onto Macavity's back.

"RUN!" Cori yelled as he managed to bring Macavity down to the ground.

"Cori!" Alonzo yelled, struggling against his chains.

"Tugger, Skimble, get Munkus and Alonzo, now!" Cori yelled as he fought to keep Macavity down. Tugger ran to his brother, pulling at the chain connecting Munkustrap's collar to Macavity's throne.

"It's not coming loose!" Tugger yelled.

"Move!" Misto yelled, pushing Tugger aside before he zapped the chain, making it break. Tugger grabbed Munkustrap and ran with him from the room, Misto close by their heels. Skimble grabbed the struggling and bound Alonzo from the floor, helped by Asparagus.

"Get out!" Cori yelled frantically as Macavity managed to gain the upper hand.

"No, Cori!" Alonzo yelled as he was carried from the room. "Cori!"

Cori watched as Alonzo was carried from the room, leaving just him and Macavity. Cori gritted his teeth as Macavity managed to get a hold of him, slamming his back against the stone floor.

"That was stupid, Coricopat," Macavity hissed, breathing heavily, his face and gold eyes showing just how livid he was.

"Now...you're never going to see them again..." Macavity snarled, slamming Cori back down as Cori tried to get back up.

"And Alonzo...well, he's going to be getting your bloody, mangled body back soon enough," Cori snarled and managed to kick Macavity off of him.

"No, no, no, we have to go back!" Alonzo yelled, struggling furiously as Skimble carried him further away from the building.

"Put me down!" Alonzo yelled. Skimble stopped, sighing, as they reached a park. He placed Alonzo down on the ground.

"Misto, get me the hell out of these chains," Alonzo growled. Misto nodded and touched the chains, his paw glowing. The chains fell away from Alonzo's body. Alonzo stood up.

"What are you doing?" Asparagus questioned.

"Going back for Cori,"

"Lonz...w-we can't," Plato whispered. "None of us are up for fighting,"

"I go alone then," Alonzo shrugged, his honey eyes determined.

"Lonz...don't," Asparagus tried, grabbing Alonzo's arm. Alonzo shook him off.

"I'm getting the love of my life out of there...so you can either come with me...or you don't," Munkustrap pulled himself out of Tugger's grip, standing beside Alonzo.

"Oh bloody hell," Tugger muttered as he stepped up as well. Misto stood up as well.

"You guys stay here and look after Addie," Munkustrap ordered before he, Alonzo, Tugger and Misto ran off.

They ran back to the warehouse and down the hallways, fighting off the hench-cats that dare challenge them. They ran towards the throne room, already they could hear cries of pain. Munkus, Tugger and Misto fought off the hench-cats surrounding the throne room while Alonzo went ahead. Alonzo threw open the door and froze. Cori was being held back by two hench-cats while a livid Macavity laid into him, punching, kicking and clawing at the weakened mystic.

"Cori!" Alonzo snarled, running forward and charging at Macavity, hitting him hard and sending Macavity flying into the wall. Alonzo quickly took care of the hench-cats holding Cori. Cori slumped onto his knees, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Cori," Alonzo whispered. Alonzo cried out as he was tackled away from his love. Macavity fought viciously against Alonzo as they rolled across the room, biting and clawing at each other, snarling viciously.

"So vicious, Alonzo," Macavity laughed as he managed to pin Alonzo. Alonzo glared at him, ignoring the stinging of his wounds.

"Too bad it's for nothing," Macavity hissed. Alonzo glared at him. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill that good for nothing mystic you call a tom-friend," Alonzo snarled, kicking Macavity off of him. Alonzo grabbed Macavity, slamming him down.

"You will never touch Cori again!" Alonzo yelled, slamming Macavity down again. There was a crack and Macavity went still. Alonzo stared down at the still Macavity.

"D-Did you kill him?" Cori's hoarse voice whispered. Alonzo pushed down on Macavity's neck.

"No...he's still alive," Alonzo said bitterly. "But I can change that,"

"Lonz...don't," Alonzo looked over at Cori, who was swaying slightly, but looking at him softly.

"Don't sink to his level, Lonzy...you'll never be able to live with yourself," Alonzo threw one last look to Macavity before he got up and walked over to Cori, kneeling beside him. Cori smiled at him.

"Let's go home, darling," Alonzo murmured, picking Cori up in his arms, cradling him. Cori smiled.

"I love you, Lonzy,"  
>"I love you too, Cori,"<p>

Alonzo met up with the others before they caught up with Skimble, Asparagus, Cassandra, Bomba, Plato and Admetus at the park. Plato had Admetus cradled in his arms, his lips pressed to Admetus's head. Admetus was smiling as he snuggled close to Plato.

"Let's go home and free the others, shall we?" Alonzo asked lightly as he carried the wounded Cori. The others nodded and they headed towards the junkyard.

Within an hour, the junkyard was free from Macavity's reign once again.

Admetus and Plato were found side by side in Jenny's infirmary as Admetus's wounds were looked at.

Tugger and Misto stayed alongside Munkustrap, just making sure he was okay...but no one that had been in Macavity's throne room at that moment told anyone else what had happened.

Alonzo looked at Cori as Cori got his wounds treated by Jellylorum, Tantomile was sitting with them.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Alonzo asked. Cori smiled at him and Alonzo gently rubbed Cori's bruised and cut cheek.

"I'm a lot better," Cori smiled. "Thanks for coming back for me," Cori said, kissing Alonzo softly.

"There was no way I could ever leave you behind...I love you too much," Alonzo smiled. Tantomile smiled at the two of them, pleased that her twin was happy. Alonzo gently ran his paws down Cori's sides, rubbing at the silver stripes.

"I'm glad you're better already,"

"Mm?" Cori hummed, smiling.

"You still need to teach me how to dance," Alonzo growled playfully, pulling Cori into his arms. Cori laughed and wrapped his arms around Alonzo's neck, nuzzling him.

"I love you, Lonzy,"

"I love you too, Cori...always," Alonzo murmured, smiling. As he watched Cori fall asleep, he reflected.

He remembered how just befriending the friendless Cori had made him fall for the mystic and realised just how far he'd go to save Cori...because of how much he loved him. Alonzo smiled as he lay beside Cori, letting Cori lie on his chest. Tantomile curled up near them.

Alonzo smiled at his love on his chest and smiled.

How pleased he was that he made that friendship. Now he had Cori for always. Cori smiled sleepily at him.

"And I have you," Cori whispered, rubbing Alonzo's chest. Alonzo purred with Cori, just content they could always be together now.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there we have it folks...the end...now onto the next story which will have the first chapter uploaded by the time you read this!

It's called 'Scents and Soulmates' and is a...Macavity/Tumblebrutus fic...hehe, well...no one else has done it, so I thought why not?

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
